Déjame nacer
by atadalove
Summary: Te casarás y en un futuro piensas tener hijos, Pero tu prometido no quiere ser padre. ¿qué harás al descubrir que estas embarazada?/-"No me mates mamá... Déjame nacer"-Llora un niño con apenas dos meses de formación. Dolida, hinata decide abortar.Cap V
1. Prólogo

Hola naruhineros...

Les traigo el prólogo de esta pequeña historia de amor, tragedia y... ¿Un aborto? Quiero aclarar que este fic no es tan trágico pues, yo nunca he estado presente en un aborto ni mucho menos he tenido uno. No sé cómo se sienten las personas o más bien, las mujeres que toman esa decisión pero puedo intentar expresarme a mi manera ya que tengo un don y es ponerme en los zapatos del otro y saber cuales son sus sentimientos... Es decir, expreso cosas que nunca he sentido pero entiendo al que les pasa eso... (me enredé)...  
>En fin... este fic es completamente mío y a mi estilo. Pero sobre todo está lleno de amor.<p>

Espero abordar bien el tema y que ustedes tomen conciencia porque ésto es un problema en muchos paises...

Incluyendo el mío. La juventud de mi pais (REP. DOM.) no tiene condición de negarce o de tomar las deciciones

correctas, eso es un problema. Pero son pocas las que dan la cara y se esfuerzan por su futuro...

Déjame nacer, estilo NaruHina con mi intervención... Disfrútenlo.

**❀...❀**

**❀...❀**

**Prólogo**

**❀...❀**

**❀...❀**

**-Naruto… ¿Qué opinas sobre los niños?** –Esa era una pregunta que él evitaba. Desde que Hinata y él están comprometidos no habían hablado sobre el tema y ahora, que estaban cenando bajo la luz de las velas, sacaba el tema mirando el suelo sonrojada.

Naruto la observó por un momento… estaba nerviosa pero también esperaba respuesta.

**-Dicen que son lo mejor en el mundo y que causan dolores de cabeza.** –Contestó sin darle importancia. Hinata lo miró y suspiró. Él no dijo lo que pensaba sino lo que pensaban los demás.

**-Y si son tus hijos… ¿qué opinas?** –Volvió a preguntar. Él se puso de pie de manera agresiva y se alejó. ¡¿Por qué tenía que insistir tanto?

**-No opino nada porque simplemente no tendremos hijos.** –Dijo dejándola en shock. **–No estoy hecho para ser padre y no lo seré.** –Terminó por decir. Hinata se puso de pie y miró su espalda con el ceño fruncido.

**-¡Y si yo quiero ser madre!** –Lo desafió. Él se volteó furiosamente haciendo que ella retroceda unos pasos. Tuvo miedo de su mirada.

**-¡No pienso ser padre Hinata! ¡Si quedas embarazada éste compromiso se rompe!** –Amenazó. Nunca en su vida ella había tenido tanto miedo. Vio perpleja como él la dejaba sola en la sala y se adentraba en la habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Abatida, rompió a llorar. ¿Por qué Naruto no quería ser padre?... si se iba a casar con ella tendrían que llenar su vida de pequeñas alegrías pero parece que solamente lo había pensado ella.

Se tumbó en el suelo a llorar y así se durmió. Estaba dolida, muy dolida. Su sueño era ser madre pero amaba a Naruto con todo su ser. No quería perderlo… lo amaba demasiado.

Al despertar estaba sorprendida por encontrarse en la habitación junto a Naruto. Él la abrazaba y su rostro estaba sobre sus pechos. Le acarició el cabello pero al hacerlo la discusión de anoche se le presentó. Su respiración se agitó despertándolo.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de ella… le sonrió desconcertándola.

**-¿Te sientes mejor?** –Ella asintió. Los ojos de él mostraban mucha preocupación. ** –Bien, pero no volvamos a hablar del tema. No me gusta discutir contigo.** –Le besó en los labios y se puso de pie.** –Me iré al trabajo… vendré para almorzar.** –La detalló. Tenía a una hermosa mujer en su cama y la amaba, pero no podía complacerla con lo que ella más anhelaba. Acarició su rostro y le besó en los labios. **–Te amo.** –Le susurró al oído y se fue al baño y Hinata quedó sorprendida. Él era muy bueno con ella pero nunca descubriría el por qué no quiere tener hijos… de hecho, no sabe muchas cosas de su vida pero aun así, lo ama y lo complacería; pero un miedo la inundó… ella poseía un ciclo de 25 día y el mes pasado su periodo no llegó. Éste mes se ha retrasado.

Se puso en posición fetal sobre la cama y se secó una lágrima que amenazaba con salir.

**-No puedo estar embarazada…** -Sus lágrimas salieron sin intención de detenerse.** –No puedo…**

Miedo… eso era lo que sentía pero, ¿cómo no tener miedo? Su prometido y salvador le dijo que la dejaría sola si ella queda embarazada y no dudaba que lo cumpliera porque él nunca retrocedería y nunca ha retrocedido a su palabra.

Si quedaba embarazada… estaría _sola otra vez._

_❀❀❀Continuará❀❀❀_

_..._

_❀..._❀...__

...

...

...

Espero que el prólogo llame su atención y que les agrade el fic...

La conti vendra cada semana o dependiendo de los comentarios :) ...

Bueno, con una sonrisa me despido de ustedes...

BYE


	2. Una difícil desición

Hola Naruhineros... Primeramente quiero disculparme por la tardanza pero es que estaba investigando. tengo un amigo que estudia Psicología y es mi vecino/amigo y persona que más respeto. Yo lo _quiero_ mucho. Cof cof... En fin... y otras persanas me han estado charlando sobre éste tema... yo, como mujer, no sé lo que siente un hombre ante la simple idea del aborto y he investigado... sigo investigando pero como mujer la perspectiva está más o menos clara. Digo más o menos porque yo nunca he estado embarazada y por lo tanto no he abortado. Prefiero _Mantenerme_ y no ir lejos... (si saben a lo que me refiero). Espero no decepcionarlos y transmitirles todo los sentimientos que quiero darles y que tomen conciencia...  
>tambien quiero aclarar algo: Verán a Naruto como el malo de la historia porque así lo quiero, es indispensable que él actúe así y despues se aclararán algunas cosas. Si tienen dudas no duden en preguntar o en mandarme un MP... tambien sería divertido que participen con los comentarios y den sus análicis... no me dejen explicar todo, participen.<p>

Por cierto, puse esta historia en K porque a todos les concierne saber sobre ésto... no se preocupen, no leeran cosas que no saben con respecto al lemon... y si lo hay será una línea o dos. Nada plebe o bulgar...

Bueno... ya basta de tanto bla bla bla... ustedes quiere el capi, pues... vamos a darle... jejeje

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**Capítulo I Una difícil decisión…**

**...**

**...**

Una semana después…

Lunes…

Caminaba de un lado a otro. Sus manos temblaban y las movía en direcciones diferentes, se mordía el labio, su pulso estaba acelerado al igual que su respiración. Nerviosa… esa era la palabra.  
>Se encontraba en el baño de su pequeño apartamento, en donde vivía con su prometido y amante… sí, amante. Desde hace meses han disfrutado y vivido las noches sobre la comodidad de su cama, disfrutándose y demostrándose el amor que ambos sentían.<p>

Eran las 9:00am de un lunes y él se había ido a trabajar. No están casados pero se comportan como esposos: se respetan, se aman, se miran y se re-enamoran con detalles, palabra, caricias… Ellos tienen conociéndose 6 años. Él la salvó y desde entonces ella ha vivido con él en su apartamento. Ella había perdido la memoria en un accidente y mientras la recuperaba se enamoró de él, un hombre amable, orgulloso, de palabra…

Mientras ella esperaba nerviosa, dando vueltas por el baño se permitió recordar los momentos más felices junto a su prometido… su amado Naruto.

_..._

_Su mente la llevó al día de su compromiso, un hermoso atardecer acompañado de la más fresca brisa. Él había organizado un picnic y la llevó en sus brazos hasta la banca cerca de un árbol de cerezo. La vista desde ahí era más que hermosa y el atardecer de ensueño…_

_**-¡Oh, Naruto!** –Exclamó Hinata extasiada por la vista maravillosa y en brazos de Naruto. Él la miró mientras a ella se le aguaban los ojos de la emoción y aprovechando que estaba distraía sacó una cajita negra de su bolsillo y se la puso a ella en frente. Ella la miró confundida y luego su respiración se agitó al comprender las intenciones de él._

_**-Hinata… llevamos un año siendo novios y es la experiencia más maravillosa que he vivido pero… quiero convertir 100 días de nuestra vida en 1000 años juntos. Quiero ser egoísta y no compartirte, quiero amarte sin que nos critiquen. Hinata… deseo que nuestras noches juntos sea todos los días y no una vez por mes. Quiero formar una vida contigo y todo lo que implica.** –Confesó. Hinata no aguantó la emoción al ver el contenido de la cajita y abrazó a Naruto llorando en su hombro. – ¿Te casarías conmigo, a pesar de lo obstinado y orgulloso que puedo ser? –Sacó el anillo y tomó la mano de Hinata._

_**-Acepto. Sí quiero casarme contigo Naruto.** –Dijo para luego besarlo al sentir el anillo encajar en su dedo anular. La tarde cerró con broche de oro y al amanecer dos personas se miraban abrazadas en la misma cama…_

_..._

Al pasar unos minutos, ella tomó un objeto que había dejado en el lavamanos y al verlo, lo dejó caer al suelo… estaba petrificada de miedo. ¡¿Qué haría ahora? Su prometido era un hombre muy amable, lleno de amor, simpático y con una sonrisa contagiosa. Es un hombre decidido y seguro de sí mismo pero, hay algo del que no le gusta hablar y siempre ha evadido el tema. Se tensó al recordar.

__...__

_Un mes después de su compromiso, Hinata miraba una revista de maternidad sobre la comodidad de su cama. Siempre le ha fascinado la idea de ser madre y más si es con Naruto. Al leer un artículo de bebés se emocionó mucho y cuando Naruto salió de ducharse le presentó la revista en donde había gemelos agarrados de la mano. Naruto tomó la revista pero luego la tiró a la cama y miró a Hinata con el ceño fruncido. Ella estaba sorprendida porque nunca la miraba de esa manera de hecho, la miraba con mucho rabia y retrocedió de miedo pero al hacerlo tropezó y cayó al suelo dándose un golpe en la retaguardia. Naruto reaccionó y se apresuró a levantarla. Ella pudo ver en sus ojos alejamiento, como si estuviera en otro lugar del mundo pero ¿por qué? Con cuidado él la depositó en la cama y besó su cuello apasionadamente… ella se resistió._

_**-N-Naruto…** -Trató de alcanzar la revista y al lograrlo la puso frente a él. **-¿No te gustaría que nuestros hijos sean gemelos, Naruto?** –Estaba ruborizada al plantear el tema pero añoraba ser madre con todo su ser. Él volvió a poner su mirada dura y le arrebató a Hinata la revista de las manos. Se paró de la cama y lanzó la revista por la ventana._

_**-¡No vuelvas a comprar esa basura Hinata!** –Le ordenó y se fue al baño cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Hinata estaba petrificada… ¿Acaso Naruto le había gritado? Jamás le había gritado. Un miedo se apoderó de ella… ¿Qué le pasaba a su prometido? Él había dicho que quería una vida juntos con todo lo que implicaba pero… ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Al oír el agua caer Hinata pensó en que no conocía del todo a su prometido… de hecho, él nunca le presentó a su familia, sólo a sus amigos y colegas del trabajo pero no a su familia._

...

Se miró en el espejo y las lágrimas salieron sin avisar. El nerviosismo se convirtió en angustia y miedo. Ahora tenía miedo de hablar con él pues, si le decía estaría perdida y si no le decía… no quería ni imaginarlo.  
>Se sentó en el suelo frío del baño, acarició su vientre y lloró tan silenciosamente como pudo. No quería decepcionar a su prometido, no quería que la dejara, no quería estar sola… no de nuevo.<p>

**-¿Qué haré?** –Su voz salió como una súplica. No sabía qué hacer o qué le deparaba la vida a partir de ahora pero de algo si estaba segura… sufriría de todos modos. **–Naruto no quiere ser papá.** –Sus lágrimas ahora salían por montón. Tan sólo admitir ese hecho desató todo su miedo y angustia. Sus lágrimas era la más puras evidencia del dolor que sentía en estos momentos pero no sólo por ella, sino por su bebé… que no tenía la culpa.

... ... ...

Horas más tarde, Naruto llegaba a su apartamento para almorzar con su mujer. Le gustaba almorzar con ella y disfrutar cada momento a su lado. Ese era el único lugar de donde él podía respirar el aire de la felicidad… junto a su mujer. Después de tanto tiempo estando solo, encontró la felicidad junto a ella… su amada Hinata. Con su sonrisa ella le quitó parte del temperamento orgulloso que se negaba a perder, con su compañía hizo que su corazón volviera a latir y le devolvió la sonrisa que había perdido cuando niño. Hinata era su ángel aunque no puede cumplirle del todo, pero la quiere y la ama de verdad.  
>Con una sonrisa se desmontó del coche con una rosa en la mano y entró a su hogar.<p>

**-Hinata.** –Llamó amablemente.** –Ya llegué amor.** –Siguió caminando guiado por el rico aroma de la comida. Llegó hasta la cocina y fue sorprendido por un beso. Siempre era así todos los días y eso él lo disfrutaba. Disfrutó a su mujer mientras ella le daba su beso de bienvenida pero el sabor del beso era salado y la pasión no era la misma, la sensación no era igual. No le dio importancia y se separó de ella para poner la rosa en su hermoso y lacio pelo. La detalló. **–Te ves demasiado sexy con esa ropa.** –Le besó el cuello y ella suspiró.** -¿Aún te quedan pastillas?** –Ella palideció. Su prometido era muy apasionado y había durado muchos días sin tocarla debido a su estado menstrual. Ella suspiró profundamente y le besó el cuello mientras jugaba con su pelo rubio.

**-Tengo la visita Naruto. Hoy no se podrá.** –Él se desilusionó.

**-¡Todavía…! ya va una semana Hina-chan.** –Replicó.

**-Lo sé.** –Odiaba mentirle pero se sentía acorralada.** –Aún está descontrolado.** –Le aclaró y él acarició su espalda. Amaba a su mujer pero necesitaba sentirla y demostrarle su amor tal y como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Total, ya se ha contenido por más de una semana.

**-Odio cuando se te descontrola. Me hace esperar muchos días y no sabes las ganas que tengo de tenerte y hacerte temblar de placer.** –Le susurró al oído y sonrió al sentirla temblar y suspirar. Era cierto que odiaba eso pero no tenía opción… tenía que respetar el ciclo de su mujer. Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Notó que estaban rojos he hinchados. **-¡¿Estabas llorando Hinata? ¿Por qué?** –No le gustaba verla así, por eso hacía todo lo posible para hacerla sonreír. Ella había sufrido mucho en la vida.

**-Es que mientras picaba las cebollas empecé a llorar y como era mucha, no pude evitarlo.** –Trató de hacerlo entender y lo logró. Vio como él se acercaba y rozaba sus labios con los de ella. Pasión era lo que él desprendía. Se alejó de ella.

**-Ok. Me iré a dar un baño mientras tú sirves el almuerzo.** –Ella asintió y él se fue a la habitación. Al estar completamente sola en la cocina se permitió suspirar de alivio. Sus labios temblaron.

**-¡Ay Dios mío! ¿Qué voy hacer?** –Su angustia volvió a apoderarse de ella y nuevamente sintió deseos de llorar. No quería perderlo… no quería. Se llevó la mano al vientre y lo acarició. Ahora entendía el por qué se veía un poco llenita… estaba embarazada de Naruto.

El mes pasado, se olvidó de tomar las debidas precauciones pero no le dio mucha importancia pensando en que sería una tontería que por no hacer caso a su doctor y no respetar su estricta medicación quedara embarazada por una noche. A Naruto no le gustaba usar condón y por eso le compraba, mensual, pastillas anticonceptivas. Al amanecer tampoco se preocupó pues, estaba en una fecha en donde ella no estaba ovulando, es decir, no era fértil. Pero al llegar el momento, su clico mensual no le llegó. No se preocupó porque a veces se le retrasaba. Ese mes fue inolvidable pues, Naruto la hizo suya de manera perfecta y en diferentes posiciones. Esas noches fueron cargadas de pasión, llena de suspiros y gemidos, hasta el punto de olvidarse de que su ciclo seguía sin llegarle. Éste mes fue lo mismo… su ciclo no le llegó y ahora sí se preocupó. Su amiga Sakura le había dado una prueba de embarazo pero tan sólo imaginarse que estaba en cinta le daba miedo y ahora estaba aterrada. Desde la discusión de la semana pasada las noches ya no son las mismas. Su fecha se había ido y él ha querido disfrutarla; pero siempre le daba escusas como que aún estaba ovulando para no pasar a la acción. Él es muy comprensible y amable con ella y nunca le haría daño al tratar de obligarla. Al despertar, se daba cuenta de que él la tenía abrazada y con su cara en los pechos de ella. Sentía su respiración cálida y segura sobre su cuerpo; lo abrazaba y besaba sobre su cabeza. Cuando él despertaba lo hacía con una sonrisa, la besaba y luego se iba a trabajar. Esa era la rutina vespertina desde hace una semana.

Ella preparó la mesa para el almuerzo y de su bolsillo sacó la prueba de embarazo con el resultado que había cambiado su vida. Tenía que hacer algo para solucionar esa problema y pronto, pero tan sólo imaginar la solución le daba miedo… no quería pero no tenía opción.  
>Al escuchar a su prometido llamarla, se exaltó y guardó la prueba de embarazo en uno de los bolcillos del delantal que estaban posicionados en sus caderas. Fue al cuarto, abrió la puerta lentamente y lo encontró en boxes y secándose el pelo con una toalla. Se veía tan varonil y perfecto. Dedicó tiempo para detallarlo y lentamente lo veía pasarse la toalla por todo el cuerpo. Pasó su vista desde las piernas de él hasta su cuello, admirando cada anatomía de su hombre y se sonrojó al verle la tan hermosa espalda bien ejercitada que poseía y esa cintura... Un escalofríos de apoderó de su cuerpo haciéndola suspirar. Su mente la torturaba con la perfecta visión de su hombre frente a ella y se preguntó, ¿Desde cuándo no lo acariciaba? Se acercó a él lentamente mordiéndose en labio.<p>

**-D-Dime amor.** –Le dijo y él se volteó a verla con una sonrisa. Él la había sentido llegar pero quiso deleitarla secándose lentamente. Adoraba sentir la presión de su mirada en su cuerpo.

**-¿Qué te parece si salimos éste fin de semana con nuestros amigos?** –Le dijo y se acercó a ella. Su amigo Sasuke le había dado esa idea desde la última discusión que tuvo con ella pero no pensó en ponerle en práctica aunque al verle hoy tan diferente lo hizo recordar esa discusión que le ha perseguido por éstos días. No soportaba discutir con ella pero no podía evitarlo… su _orgullo_ y su _promesa_ lo obligaba.

Hinata sonrió. Reconoció que él hacía lo posible por contentarla y hacer que los malestares del ciclo menstrual no le molestaran. Lo abrazó. Reconoció que tenía suerte de tenerlo y no lo quería perder.

**-Claro amor. Será un fin de semana perfecto.** –Estaba feliz con la presencia de su amado. Le rozó sus labios en el cuello de él. Le encantaba sentirlo, tenerlo, ser suya… amarlo. Acarició su espalda y bajó hasta tocarlo en sus nalgas y atraerlo hasta su propio cuerpo. Quería sentirlo dentro. Él era suyo y de nadie más. Sintió que él suspiraba y la abrazaba acariciando su espalda.

**-También te extraño Hina-chan, pero si sigues calentándome tendré que darme otra ducha fría.** –Hinata enrojeció. Por un momento se había olvidado de todo y se había concentrado en su prometido y en lo que le hace sentir con su sólo presencia. Se separó de él con la mirada baja y Naruto rió para luego abrazarla otra vez. **–No es para que te alejes.** –Besó sobre su pelo. **–Pero te advierto que te pasaré factura en las noches del fin de semana. Para ese entonces la visita se te habrá ido y podremos disfrutar las noches Hinata.** –Le dijo con voz ronca por la pasión. Le acarició las caderas y la apegó a su cuerpo para que sintiera cierta parte de su perfecta anatomía y la besó con toda la pasión cargada que estaba oprimiendo. La piel de Hinata se erizó al contacto de sus labios sobre los propios y sintió que la entrepierna de Naruto endurecía. Con una sonrisa, escapó de sus brazos.

**-Te espero en la sala. El almuerzo se enfría.** –Le guiñó un ojo y se fue sonriendo, dejando a Naruto frustrado y con ganas de darse otra ducha fría.

Hinata cerró la puerta y entristeció. Lo amaba… ¡lo ama mucho! ¿Cómo podría vivir sin él? No viviría… se moriría de dolor, desamor y soledad… y no quería volver a estar sola nunca. Con dolor recordó su trágico pasado…

...

_Ella tenía 10 años cuando lo perdió todo. Poseía una familia hermosa: padres que la amaban, una hermana con dos meses de nacida y un hermano mayor sobre protector que le llevaba 8 años y que la quería mucho. Amaba a su familia y siempre sonreía. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito y sus hermanos estaban en el coche. Ella estaba en la academia que por generaciones han asistido los Hyuga. No se dio cuenta del accidente hasta que sola regresó a su casa y la encontró llena de policías. Desesperada, buscó a sus padres pero no los encontró y un policía le dio la mala noticia._

_**-Tu familia están en un lugar mejor ahora. Donde están no hay dolor y sé que pronto lo superarás.** –Esas fueron sus palabras pero ella sólo veía como tapaban y se llevaban el cuerpo de sus padres. Al parecer un auto chocó contra ellos mientras salían del garaje. Su hermana menor apenas era una bebita y no resistió; sus padres murieron al instante debido al fuerte golpe pero su hermano mayor… él duró en coma 3 meses y cuando despertó fue para despedirse pues, su sistema colapsó y Hinata vio aterrorizada cómo la vida se le iba a su hermano. Lloró. Lloró mucho hasta que sus lágrimas no salieron más y al amanecer volvió a llorar. Quedó sola en el mundo, sin nadie para cuidarla y debido a su corta edad fue a parar a un orfanato donde vivió en soledad total y bajo maltratos. Su tristeza no disminuyó y ver como los demás eran adoptados y ella no, la ponía más triste. Ella sólo deseaba volver a tener una familia. Quería sentirse amada otra vez._

...

Se mordió al labio y una lágrima rodó por su rostro. Su prometido la había salvado y dado una razón de vida cuando ya no la tenía. Él le tendió una mano, le dio una casa, comida… ¡Una vida! Y ahora sería su esposa pero… ¿hasta dónde estará dispuesto llegar si se entera que será padre?… ¿cumpliría su palabra de amenaza? Seguro que sí porque él es un hombre muy orgulloso y nunca se ha retractado de su palabra… ese es su lema. Nunca retroceder.  
>Una sonrisa melancólica se asomó por su rostro al recordar cómo se conocieron… y por qué él es su salvador.<p>

...

_Al cumplir la mayoría de edad la sacaron a trabajar pues ya era suficientemente adulta como para atenderse ella misma pero lo primero que intentó fue salir de este mundo donde no era querida por nadie. Corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas no le dieron para más y cayó golpeándose duro en la cabeza en medio de una calle. El tiempo pasó y la lluvia cayó mojándola. Un auto pasó y al verla se detuvo. La montó en su coche y tras haber terminado su llamada telefónica, se dirigió a su apartamento. La depositó en su cama y cuidó de ella hasta el día siguiente. Había llamado un doctor para atenderla y le vendaron la cabeza. Cuando ella despertó se sintió desconcertada, adolorida y perdida. No sabía dónde estaba o por qué estaba ahí. Detalló la habitación y al aspirar el aire supo que era de un hombre, se asustó. Rápidamente se puso de pie y al verse completa se asustó aún más… ¡Esa no era ropa de mujer! Tenía la ropa de un hombre y al revisarse se vio completamente desnuda… ahora si tenía miedo. ¡¿Dónde estaba? La puerta se abrió y un hombre elegante hizo su entrada con un plato de comida y ropa seca. Era muy atractivo y parecía mayor que ella. Hinata lo miró con miedo y se escondió del otro lado de la cama… él lo notó._

_**-Tranquila… no te haré nada.** –Habló tranquilamente y con la voz ronca. Su ceño estaba fruncido y la detalló… se veía hermosa con su ropa pero estaba asustada y sus piernas estaban descubiertas. Puso la comida en una mesita al lado de la cama. **–Sólo quería saber cómo te sentías. Dormiste toda la tarde de ayer y anoche tenías fiebre.** –Acomodó la comida y puso la ropa seca sobre la cama. La miró a los ojos… ella retrocedió con miedo. **–Sequé tu ropa y ¡no te preocupes!… una vecina me ayudó y te cambió con mi ropa mientras la tuya se secaba.** –Intentó acercarse pero ella retrocedió… él desistió. No era el momento. **–Ésta es mi habitación.** –Señaló todo el lugar con la mano. **–No te preocupes, no te la quitaré pero quiero decirte que estás bien… te cuidaré hasta que me tengas confianza… sé lo que se siente estar sólo Hinata.** –Eso sorprendió a la chica y él salió de la habitación dejándola confundida._

_**-¿H-Hinata?... ¿Me llamo Hinata?** –Estaba confundida. El doctor entró y la analizó después de explicarle que sólo le haría unos análisis. Al parecer tenía amnesia. Los días pasaron y su cuidador se fue ganando su confianza. Descubrió lo amable que él era y que cuando mira el cielo por la mañana su cabellera rubia y sus ojos azules resplandecen con la luz del sol. No tardó en enamorarse de él y se sorprendió cuando él le decía cómo la había encontrado._

_Él supo su nombre debido a la identificación del orfanato que traía consigo y tras haber dado una visita a ese lugar, supo todo de su vida… ella era igual a él. Después de un año ella recuperó la memoria y el dolor también. No paraba de llorar y gritaba por volver a perder la memoria. Estaba mejor sin ella y estaba feliz, pero Naruto le mostró que podía vivir. Se encargó de ella y a pesar de ser 5 años mayor se enamoró de ella… de su simpleza, de sus ojos, de su sonrisa. Él hizo que la soledad desapareciera junto al dolor de varios años atrás con su presencia y al comprometerse su alegría aumentó. Naruto fue su luz y una gran ayuda para ella; cada día lo amaba más y más. Él le había dado una nueva razón de vivir y para reír. Él era su ángel. Su luz._

...

Bajó las escaleras paulatinamente y con el corazón en la mano decidió darle lo mejor a su hijo. La vida afuera era dura:_ maltratos, soledad… dolor._ Si lo tenía seguramente le quitaban al niño por no poder mantenerlo o morirían ambos al no tener ingresos. Ella estaba entre la espada y la pared.

**-No te preocupes mi niño.** –Su voz estaba muy dolida y su garganta estaba anudada.** –Te salvaré de este mundo. No… no sufrirás.** –Se dirigió hacia la cocina y arrojó la prueba de embarazo en el cajón de la basura… volvió a llorar.

Ya había tomado su decisión… **abortar.**

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Díganme la verdad mujeres... ¿Qué harías en el lugar de Hinata?<br>Analícen y después comenten su respuesta. Cierren los ojos y traten de ver esa vida como si fuese su propia vida y creo que entenderan a Hinata. Lo de ella es emocional y eso la tortura mucho y más al no recivir apoyo de su prometido...  
>Para los hombres su pregunta viene en otra ocación... pero pueden comentar e imaginar lo que le pasa a Naruto... veremos si atinan a la verdadera razón. jejeje<br>Bueno... espero sus comentarios y nos leemos luego naruhinaros...

BYE


	3. ¿Por qué vas a matarme… mamá?

Estoy algo rápida pero aquí traje el capi...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II <strong>

**¿Por qué vas a matarme… mamá?**

**...**

**...**

**_"Los bebés nacen con ojos dispuestos a ver todo lo precioso, abrazar todo lo alegre y querer sin condiciones con todo su corazón"_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

Martes…

Al amanecer, Hinata se despertó muy temprano. Se encontró a su prometido abrazándola y sonrió. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se puso de pie y fue directo al baño. Se miró al espejo y no se reconoció. ¿Quién era esa? Se preguntaba pues… la del espejo le asustaba porque le recordaba que ya no era la misma… ya no anhelaba tener un hijo sino todo lo contrario. Ella abortaría a su hijo.  
>Una lágrima salió de sus ojos.<p>

-Mi hijo. –Musitó dolida. -¿Qué estoy haciendo? –Se preguntó. Una parte de ella se lo preguntaba una y otra vez. Estaba dividida emocionalmente. No quería y sí quería pero sobre todo… no sabía qué hacer. Abrió la puerta del baño y se asomó para ver a su prometido aun durmiendo.

"Si quedas embarazada, éste compromiso se rompe"

"Te amo"

Esas palabras seguían vigentes en su memoria. Naruto siempre le decía que la amaba al acostarse, al levantarse, al irse y al llegar. Siempre se lo repetía y lo demostraba. Entonces, ¡¿Por qué no quiere ser padre? ¿Qué le habrá pasado para que tomara esa decisión tan de repente? Suspiró. Se acercó a la cama y le acarició la mejilla ¿Húmeda?... ¿Por qué su mejilla estaba húmeda? Se acercó más y vio rastros de lágrimas. Lo acarició delicadamente para no despertarlo mientras trataba de borrar ese rastro y sintió que su pacho se encogía. ¿Por qué cuando tocaba alguna de sus cicatrices o algún rasgo de su dolor ella sentía esa presión en su pecho?... quiso llorar. Con un dudo en la garganta se alejó de él y entró nuevamente al baño para poder derramar sus lágrimas en solitario.

-¿Por qué él sufre? –Se preguntó entre sollozos. Naruto nunca le habló de su pasado. Nunca menciona a su familia. Nunca los visita. -¿Y si él esta sólo como yo? –Susurró con la mano en el pecho. Algo le decía que él sufre más que ella… aunque no lo demuestre.

-Hinata. –Llamó Naruto y ella se sobresaltó. –Hinata. –Llamó otra vez pero ahora estaba preocupado. Había sentido las caricias de ella sobre su rostro y al abrir los ojos la vio corriendo al baño y trancarse ahí. No supo por qué hiso eso pero se preocupó bastante.  
>Ella aclaró su garganta para poder contestarle y que no se diera cuenta de su estado emocional.<p>

-¡En el baño Naruto! –Dijo con toda la naturalidad que pudo.

-¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?... ¿Estás bien? –Dijo cerca de la puerta. Intentó abrirla pero tenía seguro. -¿Hinata? –Llamó otra vez al no recibir respuesta.

-Estoy bien… pero tengo que ir a ver al doctor. Éste retraso no es normar y quiero chequearme por si acaso. –Le explicó y se lavó la cara.  
>Naruto no dijo nada más y se sentó al borde de la cama a pensar.<p>

"Te odio. No sirves como padre."

"No te amo. ¡Aléjate de mí insensible monstruo!"

"No tengo padre"

Pasó sus manos por su nariz con angustia. Esas palabras no lo dejaron dormir y aún tenía esos recuerdos atormentándolos desde que discutió con Hinata sobre los hijos. Pensó que las secciones con su doctor Kabuto le habían ayudado a superarlo pero… no fue así. Pasó su mano sobre su cabello y suspiró.

-¿Algún día… podré superarlo? –Se preguntó con la respiración agitada. Su pasado lo atormentaba y tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo no iba bien y su presión en el pecho era más grande.

Miró su reloj… 7:10 am Frunció el ceño. Hinata ya tenía 45 minutos ahí dentro. Se acercó al baño y tocó la puerta… nada.

-Hinata. –Llamó y no recibió respuesta. Se asustó.

Rápidamente buscó las llaves y abrió la puerta del baño para encontrar a una inconsciente Hinata tirada en el suelo. Se apresuró a cargarla y la acomodó en la cama con mucho cuidado.

-Hinata… háblame por favor. –Le rogó acunando su cara en sus manos. ¿Y si ella también lo dejaba sólo?... Se aterró. –"Tu no Hinata. Por favor… despierta" –Rogó internamente. Acercó el oído a su nariz y pudo sentir su respiración… estaba bien en ese aspecto y suspiró de alivio, pero… ¿Qué le pasó? La vio reaccionar y fruncir el ceño. Abría los ojos lentamente.

-Hinata. –Dijo calmadamente al ella abrir los ojos completamente. –No me asustes así. –La abrazó fuertemente. Hinata estaba desorbitada y sentir a Naruto tan preocupado la descolocó por un instante. Lo último que recordaba era estar caminando hacia la salida del baño y luego todo negro.

-¿Qué me pasó? –Preguntó aturdida.

-Te encontré tirada en el suelo. Te habías desmayado. –La miró directo a los ojos. –Te acompañaré a la clínica. Este desmayo no es normar y también me preocupa el descontrol de tu ciclo. –Le dijo y ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Negó rápidamente y se puso de pie dándole la cara a Naruto.

-No. Tú tienes trabajo. El desmayo pudo ser porque ayer me esforcé mucho con los quehaceres y hoy me levanté más temprano de lo normal. –Trató de explicarse y de que se creyera la mentira. Ella sabía muy bien que eso puede ser por el embarazo… los síntomas del embarazo. Naruto no pareció muy convencido. Algo le decía que ella estaba ocultando algo pero accedió a la petición de ella con resignación… más tarde la encararía y no le dejará hasta saber qué oculta.

-Está bien. Pero cualquier cosa que pase me llamas. También quiero saber sobre tu salud. –Le dijo al momento de abrazarla. ¿Será su imaginación o el cuerpo de Hinata está algo cambiado? Sonrió con picardía. –Creo que esas comidas nocturnas ya llegaron a su fin. Te siento más gorda Hinata. –Le dijo para molestarla pero ella se separó de él al escucharlo y se cubrió con la bata dándole la espalda. El volvió a sonreír. –Sigues siendo tan hermosa como siempre pero no quiero que engordes mucho Hinata. –La abrazó por la espalda y le acarició la barriga. –Me gusta tu cuerpo así como está.

Hinata sintió escalofríos al escucharlo. Naruto acariciaba toda su cintura y su vientre. Se imaginó más llenita, con una barriga más gorda por el embarazo y suspiró al verse en esa escena. Ella con unos meses más y Naruto abrazándole por la espalda y hablándole a su hijo. Era una escena muy tierna pero calló en la realidad… Naruto no quiere ser padre.

"Abortar, abortar, abortar"

Esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su memoria. Ella misma había decidido abortar para no alejarse de Naruto pero… ¿qué pasará cuando dentro de unos años vea a un niño? ¿Llorará? ¿Se arrepentirá de su decisión?... ¿Estará aún con Naruto?

Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas pero… ¿Dónde están las respuestas?

...

Naruto la había llevado a la clínica y después de despedirse se fue a trabajar. Hinata entró al consultorio del Dr. Kabuto para ver el progreso del bebito y la respuesta le dolió tanto que lloró. El feto estaba muy avanzado, a tal punto que se podía ver la forma del niño y el corazón le latía. Los pies estaban desarrollados y se podían contar a la perfección los dedos. El niño estaba formado y sólo faltaba el crecimiento y desarrollo del cuerpo. El doctor supo de su reacción y se había acercado a ella para consolarla. Él sabía de su situación e intuyó lo que haría cualquier mujer en su lugar… abortar. Deseó que ella no tuviera esa idea presente.

-¡¿Qué voy hacer ahora? –Dijo sollozando. El doctor conocía a Hinata desde hace años, cuando Naruto lo llamó para que la chequeara y le bajara la fiebre. Él era y es el doctor y consejero de Naruto, aunque para Naruto era más que un doctor… y desde que conoció a Hinata se ha convertido en su doctor y consejero. Por eso se sentía en total derecho de hablarle con cariño y tranquilizarla. Era su amigo.

-Tendrás que hablar con Naruto, Hinata. –Le dijo y la vio asustada pero por su mirada supo que ella no pensaba en decírselo. Su rostro reveló su intención y el doctor se exaltó. -¡Ni siquiera pienses en un aborto Hinata! Arriesgarías tu vida. –Le aconsejó más como amigo que como médico. –El crecimiento del feto está muy avanzado. ¡Es una vida! ¡Tu hijo Hinata! –Dijo como última alternativa y vio como Hinata entristecía aún más. El doctor suspiró.

-Tengo que hacerlo Kabuto. –Estaba llorando. Su voz estaba ahogada y en su garganta se depositaba un nudo muy doloroso; no la dejaba respirar. –Él no quiere hijos y yo lo amo. –Dijo tratando de hacer entender a su doctor y amigo. –Pero… hay algo que no entiendo Kabuto. –Le habló con familiaridad. –Sólo me olvidé de tomar la píldora una noche… no estaba cerca de mi ciclo, ¿por qué salí embarazada? –Esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza desde anoche. –Y en todo caso… ¿cómo es que el…? -Entristeció por las palabras que pronunciaría. -¿Cómo es que el… el bebito están en buenas condiciones? –Dijo con dificultad.

-Simple… 2 de cada 100 mujeres que usan este método pueden quedar embarazada si lo unan bien, y 5 de cada 100 si lo usan mal. –Hinata tenía su mirada en el suelo.

–En todo caso, no es imposible que hayas quedado en cinta después de una noche y estando tan lejos de tu ciclo. Si Dios lo quiso así… así se hará. El sistema reproductivo de una mujer no está de todo claro aún. Hay cosas que son un misterio. –Le aclaró con toda la profesionalidad que pudo usar ante la prometida de su mejor amigo. Vio a Hinata suspirar y entristecer.

-¿Por qué Dios quiere que este niño sufra? ¿Acaso no vio la situación en la que estoy? –Sus lágrimas salieron y el doctor se acercó más a ella. –Si me quedo con el bebé Naruto se alejará de mí y yo estaré en la calle. Si sobrevivo lo más seguro es que me quiten al niño y lo manden al maldito orfanato donde sufrirá y deseará nunca haber nacido. –Gritó con mucho dolor. El nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar con calma. -¿Es que acaso Dios quiere que este niño sufra incontables maltratos?

-Hinata… Dios sabe lo que hace. Sé fuerte y trata de no equivocarte en tu decisión Hinata. –Las lágrimas de ella salían sin intención de detenerse. Y tras un breve silencio decidió irse con pura determinación en los ojos. Su decisión estaba tomada y, al igual que Naruto, no iba a retroceder… total, ella de todas formas iba a sufrir… se haga el aborto o no, iba a sufrir mucho. El doctor sólo la miró mientras ella se dirigía con dificultad hacia la salida de su consultorio y abrió los ojos con terror al imaginarse lo que haría… le tomó del brazo.

-Hinata… no puedes…

-¡Lo haré! –Lo interrumpió. –Y diga lo que diga no cambiaré de opinión. –Se fue aun llorando. El doctor trató de detenerla pero no pudo. A regañadientes regresó a su escritorio y tomó los resultados de la sonografía. Se puso sus lentes y al detallar las fotos abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. No era un feto… eran dos. ¿¡Dos! Un feto más pequeño se estaba formando y aterrorizado dirigió su mirada a la puerta abierta de su consultorio… Tomó una decisión… Como médico no podía interferir con las decisiones de sus pacientes pero como amigo y ex tutor… tenía todo el derecho.

Al anochecer Hinata se encontraba sola en al apartamento; tenía una bata puesta. Naruto tenía que amanecer pero la había llamado para decirle y evitar que se preocupara. Ella agradeció que él no estuviera; así, él no notaría su nerviosismo pero estaba muy triste. Ella hubiese querido que su situación sea como cualquier otra pareja… ella deseaba que Naruto le dijera que quería ser papá… que no importara el pasado que sólo quería estar con ella pero… la realidad era otra y ella se convertiría en una acecina.

Después de salir del hospital, buscó al médico que le había practicado el aborto a su amiga Sakura. Su aborto era obligatorio debido a un accidente pero el embarazo estaba muy avanzado y ella pudo morir. Hinata reconoció lo hábil que había sido y por eso hizo una cita con él y al amanecer iría a su consultorio. También había contratado a un taxi y éste estaría frente a su casa temprano en la mañana.  
>Tenía que hacerlo. Ella estaba sola en el mundo y lo único que tenía era a Naruto, pero el bebé… él no tenía la culpa de nada y ahí estaba ella, decidiendo si viviría o no.<p>

¿Acaso Dios no previno esto?

Acarició su vientre y lloró… ella no era una acecina pero se convertiría en una al amanecer y eso la asustaba. Perder a un hijo es una cosa pero matarlo… se arrodilló en el suelo abrazándose. El dolor era inmenso. Siempre quiso ser madre, ese era su más codiciado sueño y ahora… estaba a tan sólo horas de matar a su hijo y eso era doloroso. Pero si lo tenía Naruto se iría y ella quedaría a la deriva con un hijo y ella no quería estar sola nunca más. Ser madre soltera no es fácil y menos en su estado emocional y económico.

Se puso en posición fetal sobre su cama y se balanceó de adelante hacia atrás. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía si hacía lo correcto. Con dolor recordó la primera vez que se sintió mujer… aquella vez cuando él le dijo que la amaba con todo su ser.

...

_Era una hermosa noche. La luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, las estrella brillaban a adornaban el cielo… la brisa era fresca y tranquilizadora. Hinata estaba con Naruto en su auto y se dirigían a la casa de Sasuke para una fiesta del cual ellos estaban invitados. Al llegar entraron juntos como una pareja. Sasuke los había recibido y Sakura estaba atendiendo a los invitados mientras se acariciaba su vientre. Por un momento Naruto se separó de Hinata dejándola en compañía de los demás invitados y se alejó con Sasuke. No lo vio por un largo tiempo y se preocupada pero de repente la toman de la mano y al ella fijarse se sonroja. Naruto le agarraba la mano y le sonreía dulcemente mientras ponía una flor en su pelo._

_-¿Me extrañaste? –Dijo él y ella sólo pudo asentir y como si estuviera en un sueño Naruto la guió hasta el jardín de la casa y no soltó su mano. Se sentía muy bien estar con él, verlo sonreír de vez en cuando y compartir la vida. Se sentía feliz al lado de él._

_-Ya está todo listo. –Dijo Sasuke al acercarse a ellos. Naruto sonrió y tomó a Hinata en sus brazos._

_-Ya es hora. –Dijo Naruto mientras Sasuke desaparecía de su vista y se perdía entre sus invitados. Hinata estaba atónica, ¿Qué le pasaba a Naruto? ¿Para qué era hora? Sus dudas se disiparon cuando un destello iluminó el cielo y dejó un escrito: "Sé mi novia Hinata" otro destello iluminó el cielo y bajo las primeras palabras apareció: "Te amo" Eso la dejó sin aliento. Él la bajó de sus brazos y la miró directo a los ojos._

_-¿Qué dices Hinata? –ya sabía la respuesta pero quería oírla. Pero no fue como esperaba. Hinata se apresuró a besarlo y a rodearle el cuello para besarlo con más fuerza._

_Al terminar la fiesta se fueron a su apartamento. No acababan de entrar y Naruto la tenía en sus brazos, besándola con mucha pasión. Había reprimido su deseo por meses y ahora la tenía sin muros invisibles que lo separaban… la haría suya para culminar la unión. La amaba y no quería perder más tiempo. A la mañana siguiente ella despertó temprano y no se asustó cuando vio que no estaba en su habitación ni en su cama… estaba en la cama de Naruto y abrazada a él. Sonrió. Recordó la noche anterior. Le había dado al hombre que amaba su alma y su virginidad; jamás olvidaría esa noche. Con cuidado de no despertarlo acarició se su espalda desnuda y su pelo rubio. La sábana le llegaba hasta la cintura y ella podía ver a la perfección algunas cicatrices de su cuerpo. Al pasar su mano por ellas sintió que el pecho se le encogía de dolor y angustia pero se disiparon al sentir que él la acariciaba._

_-Buenos días mi amor. –Dijo él mientras levantaba su cara para mirarla. –Te vez hermosa al despertar y es grandioso encontrarte en mi cama. Ha sido mi mejor despertar. –Declaró. Hinata estaba ruborizada por la cercanía de sus cuerpos y después de sentir que él aprisionaba su cadera con la de ella supo que estaba desnuda. Deseó revivir la noche pasada y como si él le leyera la mente la besó y se colocó sobre ella._  
><em>Definitivamente los amaneceres no serán iguales.<em>

Después de varios intentos para poder dormir desistió pues, ahora estaba asustada porque cuando se dormía escuchaba gritos. Gritos de auxilio y eso la aterraba. Más de una vez intentó dormir pero cuando cerraba los ojos se asustaba por las voces que oía. Tomó unas pastillas para los nervios y cuando empezó a sentir los efectos se durmió más tranquila…

❀…❀

En sus sueños, ella estaba perdida. No sabía dónde estaba o por qué estaba ahí. El lugar era feo. La brisa estaba muy fría y se abrazó a sí misma para calentarse. ¿Dónde estaba?... no conocía el lugar. Parecía un parque abandonado, frío y sombrío. Estaba oscuro. Era la zona perfecta para una escena de terror y ella estaba en medio. A su oído llegaron las voces de dos niños… ¿Niños?, ¿Qué hacían en éste lugar?

-Déjame nacer, déjame vivir. Quiero conocer la vida. Quiero ver la luz. –Decían y repetían una y otra vez. Hinata lloró. Eso era demasiado para ella. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Sus lágrimas salieron pero ella no emitió ningún quejido, sólo dejó que sus lágrimas salieran.  
>Frente a ella, la silueta de un niño se formó, ella dedujo 5 años de edad pero sólo se veía su oscurecida silueta y nada más.<p>

-Hola mamá. ¿Cómo te sientes? –Le dijo el niño y ella tragó en seco. ¡¿Mamá?... de repente se sintió pesada y horriblemente mal. Estaba sorprendida ante esas palabras… ¡mamá le había dicho! Pero en vez de alegrarse por esas palabras, lloró aún más. –Escucha, soy el fruto de tu vientre. –Dijo el niño con alegría. –hace ya dos meses que estoy aquí… esperando que llegue el día para verte y abrazarte. –El niño se abrazó a sí mismo y Hinata emitió un quejido ahogado al verlo. –Me estoy desarrollando. –Ella vio como el niño se examinaba el cuerpo. No pudo hablar. –Mis piecitos y manitas ya se están formando. –La sonrisa del niño se transformó en una de tristeza. –Pero estor bien asustado. Quiero que sea mentira lo que he escuchado. –Le rogó y Hinata no se lo creía… ¿qué estaba pasando? –Sé que estás asustada pero dime… ¿por qué lo vas a ser? No le he hecho daño a nadie ¿por qué tengo que perder? –Dijo como súplica. Hinata sintió su corazón encogerse y nuevamente sintió mucho dolor. –Te lo ruego mamá. Dime que no vas a matarme, dime qué pasa ¿al tenerme vas a ayudarme? -Le rogó y Hinata palideció.  
>Mamá… le había dicho mamá otra vez. Horrorizada vio como una lágrima salía de los ojos del chico y recorría su mejilla. La lágrima brillaba y al caer al suelo desapareció. Era una lágrima de dolor.<p>

-Soy muy joven y no quiero morir. Por favor, déjame nacer… déjame vivir. –El ambiente se puso tenso para Hinata. Ella aún no podía hablar… ¿cómo podría tras esas palabras? Nunca se imaginó en esa situación. El niño miró al oscurecido cielo. La luna trataba de salir de la prisión de nubes de donde se encontraba.

-Quizás, seré un gran doctor. Un arquitecto… -Volvió la vista a Hinata y ella pudo notar un lindo color azul en sus ojos. –Bueno… a lo mejor seré yo quien te ayude cuando crezca… aún no sabes si al nacer a ti yo me parezca. –Dijo sonriendo. Hinata vio una sonrisa falsa y miró atónica como el niño derramaba otra lágrima. –No puedo entenderlo. Soy un ser humano como tú ¿por qué tienes que hacerlo? –El niño tenía la voz cortada y se oía tan triste que a Hinata se le fueron las pocas fuerzas que tenía. –Desde el momento en que llegué a tu vientre tengo vida y no quiero ver a mi madre convertirse en homicida. –Hinata parpadeó. Otra vez la llamó madre y las madres siempre cuidan a sus hijos… no los matan. No los matan. –No me mires como obstáculo o maldición para morir prefiero que me des en adopción, ¡Soy creación de Dios mamá! –Se acercó a Hinata. –Yo tengo el derecho de nacer como tú y papá. –Estaba a unos pasos frente a ella. -¿Qué vas hacer?... ten un poco de clemencia, escucha aquí la voz de tu hijo en tu conciencia. –La voz del niño se suavizó… hablaba con ternura. –Sangre de tu sangre, carne de tu carne. Inocente. –Recalcó con tristeza. -¿Por qué vas a matarme?

Hinata tuvo un gran impacto en su corazón. El nudo en su garganta era muy doloroso e impedía su hablar pero las palabras del niño le causaban un gran dolor… ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese?...

Intentó hablar pero su voz no salía… estaba asustada y no podía defenderse. Quería gritar, decirle que la vida en los orfanatos no es buena… que la calle es cruel y que el hambre era homicida pero no podía hablar… no podía. ¡¿Por qué demonios su voz no salía? No podía emitir ningún sonido… no podía hablar… no podía defenderse. ¡¿Es que acaso no la podía entender? Ella hacía eso por amor… por amor a Naruto, por amor a su hijo… para salvarlo de la maldad del mundo. ¡No tenía otra opción! No lo tenía… o no la veía.

El niño se alejó unos pasos de su lado y al lado de éste apareció una niña. En tamaño ella era pequeña y tenía el pelo largo. El niño la tomó de la mano.

-Preparándote para cumplir con tu cita, ¡Como tu acecino que se hace llamar especialista! –Exclamó y Hinata se asustó incapaz de defenderse. –Gente que estudió para ayudar y salvar pero que por dinero son capaces de matar. –Reconoció tristemente. –Lo que Dios creo que no lo destruya el hombre. Tú me desprecias pero allá en el cielo tengo nombre. Algunos darían cualquier cosa por tenerme mientras que tú pagarás dinero por matarnos. –Eso sorprendió a Hinata. ¿Matarnos? ¡¿Eran dos?  
>Tendría gemelos… ¡Gemelos! y estaba a punto de matarlos… ¿Qué clase de madre era? ¿Qué madre era ella?<p>

-Ella es mi hermana… es muy pequeña pero quizás nazcamos juntos… si nos dejas vivir. –La tristeza se notaba en su voz. –El privilegio de ser madre es un don de Dios y tú hoy nos despides sin decir adiós… ¡moriremos! Sin conocer el sol ni la luna, si poder jugar con los juguetes en la cuna. –Reconoció tristemente. De tantas lágrimas Hinata ya había mojado parte de su ropa y el suelo estaba húmedo.

-Pero te amamos madre. Aunque tú no nos quieras. –Dijo la niña dulcemente. –Estar entre tus brazos es lo que más quisiéramos. –Se acercó a Hinata y le acarició la mejilla. Tomó su rostro entre sus pequeñas manitas. –Pero se nos acaba la esperanza de vivir la vida. –Besó su frente. –Dios te perdone, madre querida. –Lo último fue un susurro del viento pues los niños habían desaparecido. Ella volvía a estar sola en ese frío y sombrío lugar. Una frisa fría la abrazó causándole mucho miedo y sus nervios se alborotaron.

Hinata se levantó asustada y corrió; quería alcanzarlos. Al ver su intento fallido se dejó caer al suelo más dolida que antes. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y al abrirlos se encontró en su habitación. Se paró de la cama con la respiración agitada y tocó su vientre. ¿Qué había sido aquello?... Tocó su arrugada almohada y la notó húmeda… ¡¿había llorado toda la noche? …

"Déjame nacer"

Repitió su consciencia y ella se petrificó. Tocó su vientre y trató de levantarse pero no pudo mover las piernas. ¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese? Típica pesadilla de terror en donde no puedes moverte ni hablar. En donde no puedes defenderte de nada y sólo te queda rogar para que llegue un salvador y te saque pero… su realidad no era un sueño. Era su realidad.

Su taxi vendría pronto para llevarla a la clínica pero ella tenía miedo… miedo de hacer lo incorrecto y de estar equivocada por la decisión tomada, pero ya no podía parar y al terminar el día estaría con Naruto feliz… o eso esperaba.

❀…❀

El doctor la examinó con la mirada mientras le ponía la máscara de gas con la anestesia. Ella había llegado triste pero trató de disimularlo pero el doctor se dio cuenta de ello y le tuvo lástima. No era la primera vez que esto sucedía. Cada mes iba una joven con deseos de abortar y la mayoría se arrepentían y se iban pero las que no… lloraban ante el cuerpecito de su no nacido hijo y eso era devastador. Miró a su paciente. Ella se estaba durmiendo por los efectos de la anestesia.

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? –Preguntó sabiendo que en ese estado las personas no podían mentir.  
>¿Qué si estaba segura? ¡Claro que no lo estaba! Su corazón le gritaba NO… no quería abortar pero nuevamente sintió un nudo en la garganta y no habló. Hinata quería hablar y decir que no… que no estaba segura de seguir, que quería a su hijo pero siguió por amor a Naruto… El amor exige sacrificios y ese era el suyo… renunciar a su derecho de ser madre, renunciar a su hijo… matar su sueño y todo por amor a Naruto. Una lágrima la traicionó dejando ver lo vulnerable que esa pregunta la había puesto. El doctor supo su respuesta y quiso indagar más.<p>

-¿Qué te dice tu conciencia? –Ella suspiró fuerte. Estaba casi dormida pero entendió la pregunta. Esta vez quiso hablar… esta vez pudo hablar y con esfuerzo habló…

-Déjame nacer… déjame vivir. –Dijo antes de caer dormida. Su corazón había hablado y el doctor se sorprendió ante esas palabras. Ella aún seguía derramando lágrimas pero él tenía que hacer su trabajo. Ya no había vuelta atrás.  
>Las puertas se abrieron y ella fue guiada atreves de éstas. Al día siguiente las cosas no serían iguales… no lo serían.<p>

_**"¡Te espero con la boca aún sin estrenar, rebosante de besos que tengo guardados solamente para ti, mamá!**_

_**Atte.: Tu hijo"**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

❀...❀...❀...❀Continuará❀...❀...❀...❀

* * *

><p>V-Verdad que es triste... Aquí va mi pregunta: ¿Hinata se arepentirá dentro de unas horas?<p>

¿Qué hará el doctor para impedir el aborto, si es que logra encontrar a Naruto? (ops) Chicos y chicas... espero que los haya hecho llorar con las palabras del niño porque sino, tendré que esforzarme más... quiero aclarar que las palabran del niño/consiensia son sacadas de una canciópn de Redimi2 (un cristiano rapero de mi pais)

¡Claro! ahí sólo habla de un bebé y yo puse dos... Creo que eso es todo... espero que no se me haya olvidado algo...  
>Sin más que decir, me despido con una sonrisa melancólica... (Esta historia es triste)<p>

BYE


	4. ¡Orgullo vs amor!

Holaaaa... aquí reportándome con la conti...

Gracias por sus coment y opiniones acerca del fic...

Espero que este capi no los decepcione porque puse empeño en esto... bueno, le dejo con la conti:::: ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III ¡Orgullo vs amor!<strong>

**❀...❀...❀**

**❀...❀...❀**

**_"Mamá… Papá". Esas simples palabras logran llenar un vacío en el corazón del ser humano. ¿Por qué decides eliminar esas palabras del mundo? ¿Acaso no te importa lo que haces… lo que sientes… lo que eliminas? Los doctores le llaman feto… las madre les dicen esencia de mi esencia… hijo de mi vientre. ¿Por qué mamá?... ¿Por qué no me quieres? ¿Acaso… acaso eres un demonio?_**

Martes… en la tarde.

Había ido al banco centrar a recoger lo que cambiaría el rumbo de la vida del niño en camino.  
>Al presentar sus datos y pedir lo que quiere, fue llevado a una bóveda en solitario y con una llave abrieron una cajita entre miles y se la pasaron. El acompañante hizo una reverencia.<p>

-Lo dejo solo Dr. Kabuto. –Dijo y se fue. Kabuto miró el contenido de la cajita de aluminio y suspiró. Dentro había una carta y una foto. Esa foto le traía recuerdos… recuerdos que con dolor tuvo que soportar porque no pudo olvidar. ¿Cómo olvidar si ese día fue el último día que lo vio… con vida?

-Sensei… -Susurró al aire y cerró los ojos. Recordar cómo perdió a su sensei le daba mucho dolor pero ya llegó el momento de cumplirle con su última voluntad… Tomó la carta y leyó la firma.

"Minato Namikaze."

-Espero que tus palabras borren los traumas que tu hijo consiguió con Kohana y Kenji. –Dijo con pesar pues fue él quien presenció cómo Naruto se derrumbó ante la tumba de ellos y fue frente a él que prometió no volver a multiplicarse. –Naruto… tendrás que tragarte el orgullo si quieres ser feliz hijo mío. –Dijo antes de irse de la bodega no sin antes poner la caja de aluminio en su lugar y entregar la llave.

Decidido fue a la empresa de Naruto y Sasuke. Los dos levantaron esa empresa con mucho esfuerzo y ahora eran empresarios con éxito.

-Lo siento señor pero el Sr. Namikaze no se encuentra. Él está en las afueras de la ciudad en una conferencia con los socios de las empresas vecinas y fuera del país. –Le explicó la secretaria de Naruto al él preguntar.

-¡Rallos! –Exclamó con impotencia… tenía que hacer algo rápido. – ¿Puede darme la dirección? Tengo algo que decirle, es sobre la salud de su esposa. Verá, yo soy su doctor y lo que tengo que decirle es de vida o muerte. –Dijo y la secretaria buscó la dirección del hotel en donde se hospedará después de la reunión. Agradecido, Kabuto se dirigió al lugar pero en el camino se hizo de noche y el lugar estaba bastante alejado. Si no llegaba, al amanecer todo se complicaría.

-Claro Sasuke, ya está hecho… -Caminó para sacarse los zapatos sentado en el sofá de su habitación. –Sí, ya le avisé a Hinata que no llegaría a casa… -Pasó el celular a su otra oreja. -No presiones Sasuke, dame tiempo… -Dijo con el ceño fruncido. –aún no le pido perdón. Pero mañana lo haré. –Suspiró. Y tras quitarse la chaqueta se acomodó. –Ok. Pero mañana me tomaré el día libre con ella. Confío en que tú no me necesitará después de gran trabajo que hice hoy. –Se escuchó una sonora risa proveniente del celular y después la llamada terminó.

Naruto suspiró algo feliz. Sasuke le daba palabras de aliento y lo ayudaba a con su carácter. Últimamente había estado muy distraído y eso no era bueno para los negocios donde siempre estaba concentrado. Pero a partir de mañana… todo cambiaría porque intentaría lo que jamás en su vida había hecho… cambiar su orgullo.

-No será fácil. –Dijo, pero si quería ser o convertirse en otra persona tendría que cambiar su orgullo aunque Hinata lo había ablandado. Le había cambiado esa forma de pensar tan agresiva y sin contemplaciones que tenía… lo había transformado.  
>Cerró los ojos por un instante y se permitió descansar un poco. Estuvo toda la tarde tratando de convencer a los nuevos socios de firmar el trato y lo había logrado… pero resultó ser muy cansado.<br>Pasaron los minutos y bajo el tranquilizador sonido de la habitación se permitió soñar… soñar con un futuro… soñar con Hinata.

_ ❀...❀...❀_

_-Naruto. –Lo llamaban. Estaba en un parque muy lindo lleno de alegría y aire fresco. –Naruto. –Lo volvieron a llamar. Se volteó y vio a una hermosa mujer sonriéndole. Ésta tenía los brazos en su espalda y su rostro estaba adornado con una sonrisa sincera.  
><em>

_-Hinata. –Musitó él sonriendo y la abrazó.  
><em>

_-Naruto… ¿Por qué no quieres…? ¿Por qué me obligas? –Musitó ella al abrazarlo. Naruto no entendía nada pero sintió que el estómago de Hinata ensanchaba más y más hasta volverse una gran bola. Él se separó de ella y la observó.  
>Naruto se fijó en el vientre de ella y abrió la boca de la sorpresa…<br>_

_-¿Por qué no quieres… ser padre? –Dijo dolida y tras de ella apareció una mujer bella de pelo blanco, ojos achocolatados y de bella figura.  
><em>

_-K-Kohana. –Musitó Naruto asombrado por verla otra vez. Al lado de ésta apareció un niño de 5 años con ojos azules, pelo rubio claro y aspecto dulce.  
><em>

_-¿Por qué no quieres ser padre Naruto-kun? –Repitió Hinata.  
><em>

_Naruto no pudo articular palabra alguna y como por arte de magia el niño y Kohana cambiaron su semblante a uno de miedo. Sus miradas estaban llenas de furia y los miraban fijamente.  
><em>

_-Nos mataste. –Musitó el niño dando un paso al frente. –Te odio padre.  
><em>

_-Eres un monstruo Naruto. No sabes amar. –Dijo Kohana y miró a Hinata. –Ella te abandonará. –Afirmó. –No te soportará y te odiará.  
><em>

_-Naruto-kun. –Dijo Hinata mirándolo y Naruto se fijó en ella.  
><em>

_-H-Hinata… yo… yo. –Trató de hablar pero por alguna razón no podía.  
><em>

_-La abandonaras como a nosotros… la matarás de dolor. –Dijo Kohana y desapareció junto al niño. Él y Hinata quedaron solos pero Hinata estaba llorando.  
><em>

_-Papá. –Dijo una voz que trajo el viento e hizo eco en varias direcciones. La voz era de un niño… un niño muy pequeño. Parecía que lloraba porque se podían oír los gritos de un bebé haciendo eco por todo el lugar. –Papá. –Se volvió a oír esa voz y Hinata empezó a desaparecer.  
><em>

_-Te amo Naruto. –Dijo y desapareció en un soplo de aire. Naruto quedó estático en ese lugar.  
><em>

_-H-Hinata. –Dijo al intentar respirar pero luego quiso recuperarla. ¿A dónde se había ido? -¡Hinata! –Gritó y se arrodillo. –Hinata… no me dejes. –Susurró._

❀...❀...❀

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de su "Descanso" y él se puso de pie agitado. Al principio no sabía dónde estaba pero después reaccionó.

-Un sueño. –Susurró y luego fue a tomar el teléfono. –Buenas.

_-Señor Namikaze. El Doctor Kabuto está aquí, dice que tiene algo importante que decirle sobre la salud de su mujer_ –Le informó y Naruto pareció petrificarse.

-Hágalo pasar. –Ordenó y su voz pareció más autoritaria de lo que pretendía.

_-Sí señor._ –Trancó el teléfono. Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y se preocupó.

-Acaso ese atraso es algo peligroso… Hinata. –Dijo para sí al recordar el desmayo de ésta mañana.

"Ella te abandonará"

Recordó parte del sueño. ¿Por qué no podía descansar en paz? ¿Por qué cada noche soñaba con ella y…?

-Kenji. –Dijo en un susurro para luego entristecer.

"Te odio… te odio… ¡Te odio!"

Se agarró la cara de la desesperación. Aún recordaba esas palabras. Aún le dolían esas palabras. No dormía por esas palabras.

Las puertas sonaron de forma irritante y él fue a abrir. Se encontró con un hombre preocupado y mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Naruto! –Exclamó y suspiró al verlo.

-Kabuto… ¿Q-qué haces aquí, tan lejos de tu consultorio? –Temió preguntar pues muy bien sabía a qué venía.

El doctor lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Al menos me permitirías pasar o quieres que hablemos en el pasillo? –Dijo con Sorna y Naruto le dio el paso. El Dr. Entró y se acomodó en el sofá suspirando fuerte. -¡Joder! ¡¿Por qué tenías que hospedarte tan lejos Naruto? –Dijo con enfado. Había viajado todos estos kilómetros para poder contactarlo personalmente pero lo malo es que es de noche. Tenía que darse rápido si quería que Naruto recapacitara y salve la oportunidad que se le fue concedida para realizar su deseo escondido.  
>Naruto supo, por la reacción de Kabuto, que lo de Hinata era grave.<p>

-Ve al grano. ¿Qué tiene Hinata? Y no me le des vueltas al asunto Kabuto… quiero la verdad tajante. –Le advirtió y se sentó frente a él.  
>Se miraban fijamente y Kabuto sólo pasó su dedo por su sien de manera nerviosa y frustrada.<p>

-Hinata y yo tuvimos una conversación. –Empezó a contar. –Me dijo que hace unos días tuvieron una discusión y que le diste una promesa de amenaza. –Vio que Naruto se sorprendía. –Me dijo que la dejarías si ella quedara embarazada. –Terminó por decir. Naruto se veía sorprendido. ¿Acaso de eso era de lo que quería hablar? Frunció el ceño. Pensaba que era sobre la salud de su mujer… no de sus problemas.

-¿A eso viniste Kabuto? ¿Viajaste tantos kilómetros sólo para regañarme? –Estaba algo enfadado por eso. –Ya no eres mi tutor, ¿sabías? –Le recordó.

-Eso lo sé pero soy tu amigo Naruto. –Lo observó por un momento tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba. –Dime algo… ¿esa amenaza tiene algo que ver con aquel suceso Naruto? –¡Tiro al blanco! Vio la cara de sorpresa que él puso al escucharlo y frunció el ceño… ahora era el doctor el que estaba enojado.

-N-No tiene nada que ver. –Le dijo como defensa al ser descubierto.

-¡Maldita sea! –Exclamó dando un golpe al sofá. –¡Háblame de hombre a hombre Naruto! Tu mujer está… -Paró de hablar. Si le decía ahora puede que no sea capaz de contenerlo y que entre en shock… no le convenía perder los estribos de esa forma. Naruto lo miró por un momento largo… iba a decir algo relacionado con Hinata y cayó de repente.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué tiene Hinata, Kabuto? –Inquirió. Vio como el doctor se calmaba y suspiraba para calmar sus nervios… eso no le gustaba. Algo malo le sucedía a su mujer y tuvo un mal presentimiento. –Ve al grano Kabuto. ¿Qué tiene Hinata? –Volvió a repetir.

-Ella… ella sufre por tu culpa. –Le dijo sin rodeos. –Dime algo, ¿Cumpliría tu palabra si te enteras de que ella está embarazada? –Soltó de sopetón. Naruto quedó sorprendido por eso. ¿A qué jugaba ahora? Tragó en seco.

-Ella no está embarazada. Me he encargado de eso. –Dijo con seguridad pero algo dentro de él estaba asustado. Si ella quedaba embarazada sería revivir su mala experiencia como padre… como un maldito padre.

El doctor sabía de su estado emocional. Ha vivido junto a Naruto ese cambio y lo ha acompañado en todo ese tiempo. Nunca deseo morir pero si deseo y prometió no repetirlo.

-Debes superarlo… ha pasado mucho tiempo. –Le dijo tomándolo de sorpresa. –Te levantaste y ahora es el momento de seguir. –Le aconsejó. Es que simplemente, por alguna extraña razón, sentía su dolor, su miedo y su soledad.

-Ya lo superé. –Contestó mirando el suelo con la expresión oscurecida. No le gustaba recordar.

Tú nunca me quisiste y te dices llamar padre Yo no tengo padre… no te conozco

Se pasó la mano por su pelo rubio. Otra vez los recuerdos le azotaban y su corazón se oprimía. No le gustaba recordar… no quería recordar.

-No. No lo has superado Naruto. –Le dijo y se acercó a él. –Tu difunta esposa e hijo aún siguen en tu memoria. No te tortures más Naruto. Eras muy joven; demasiado joven diría yo. –Pensó en su sufrimiento. Lo conocía y vivió su proceso de recuperación.

Naruto recordó a Kohana. Una mujer hermosa de pelo castaño y ojos café. Le dio un hijo… uno hermoso con ojos opalinos y una encantadora sonrisa. Todo era perfecto o eso creía hasta que un día le llovieron palabras hirientes de su propio hijo. Palabras que no soportó… palabras que hicieron que él se alejara de ellos pero al regresar no soportó la escena que vio en la sala.

Recordar no le gustaba. Le causaba dolor y su autoestima caía. "Olvidar no es justo pero a veces suele ser necesario" le dijo Kabuto en una de sus tantas secciones. Pero él nunca pudo olvidar. Lo intentó pero no pudo.

-Naruto… ¿tú amas a Hinata? –El mencionado levantó la mirada con expresión. ¿¡Qué si la amaba!

-Sí. –Afirmó seguro. –La amo demasiado como para perderla. –Dijo con clara determinación en su mirada pero estaba consumido por una inmensa tristeza. El doctor se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿La abandonarías si ella quedara embarazada? ¿Te atreverías a dejarla? –Inquirió. Por un momento temió por la respuesta pero algo en Naruto cambió. Una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro abatido por los dolorosos recuerdos.

-Lamento haber hecho una promesa que nunca podré cumplir. No es la primera vez de hecho. –Suspiró. –Nunca la abandonaría y más al saber que dentro de ella lleva algo mío… de nosotros. –Corrigió tocándose en pecho. Tan sólo imaginar que Hinata estaba embarazada le causaba ilusión y miedo. No quería volver a fallar pero Hinata logró cambiarlo… logró tocar su corazón.

El doctor se sintió iluminado por una tremenda alegría pero luego se acordó de lo que vino hacer.

-Naruto, lo que tengo que decirte es algo importante y probablemente cambie toda tu vida. –Naruto parecía curioso ante sus palabras. –Primero, toma. –Dijo dándole la carta con la firma de Minato Namikaze. Naruto la tomó y se sorprendió al ver el apellido. Miró curioso a Kabuto. –Es de tu padre Naruto. –Afirmó y el nombrado quedó impresionado.

-¿Tú… conociste a mi padre? –El doctor asintió. Estaba confuso. Kabuto no sólo fue tutor y amigo sino que también conocía a su padre y hasta ahora es que lo dice. -¿Por qué no me habías dado esto antes? –Dijo un poco molesto.

-Porque Minato hizo esa carta minutos después de tu nacimiento con la intención de entregártela al tú ser padre. –Dijo con algo de culpa. Naruto se incomodó porque no respondió su respuesta sino que dijo otra cosa.

-Si así fue entonces, ¿Por qué no me la entregaste antes? –Volvió a preguntar. Su ceño se frunció. ¿Por qué se la entregaba ahora y no en ese entonces?

-Eras muy joven Naruto. No tenías muchas expresiones ni tampoco muchos sentimientos. –Volvió a sentarse en el sofá. –Te la iba a entregar después pero sucedió aquel incidente y me retracté de entregártela. –Explicó calmado ante la mirada reprobatoria de Naruto.

-¿Por qué me la entregas ahora? –Esa pregunta salió sin proponérsela. Kabuto sonrió, esperaba esa pregunta.

Naruto al verlo sonreír supo por qué se la entregaba ahora… su sorpresa fue evidente. Ahora entendía por qué el ciclo de su mujer estaba descontrolado o más bien, por qué le decía que estaba descontrolado. El desmayo de esta mañana le vino a la mente… síntomas del embarazo.

-Porque serás padre Naruto. –Le confirmó el doctor.

No supo cómo reaccionar ante esa respuesta… ¿Será padre? ¡Un hijo de él y de Hinata? ¡¿Padre?

"Prometo nunca más tener hijos. Soy un hombre sin sentimientos y sólo hago sufrir a los que quiero. ¡Jamás seré padre! Nunca más me multiplicaré y así viviré el resto de mi vida… sin descendencia alguna."

Se escuchó a sí mismo diciendo su juramento. Aún lo recordaba con total claridad pero… Hinata estaba embarazada y él…

Si quedas embarazada este compromiso se rompe

_-¡Diablos!_ –Exclamó mentalmente al recordar esa noche. _-¡Maldita sea! ¡Joder!_

Kabuto lo miró mientras él se restregaba el pelo con total impotencia. Era algo curioso porque nunca lo había visto así… nervioso y sin saber qué hacer.

-Ella abortará. –Soltó haciendo que él se petrificara al escucharlo.

¿Qué iba a abortar había dicho?... quizás escuchó mal.

-¿Q-Qué dijiste?... no juegues conmigo. –Lo miraba fijamente esperando a que dijera otra cosa.

-Lo que oíste Naruto. Hinata es un ser frágil y está sola en el mundo. Sólo te tenía a ti y te ama. –Hubo un silencio por parte de ambos. –En aquella discusión le hiciste saber que le abandonarías si quedaba en cinta… -Vio como él tragaba en seco. –Ella estaba asustada y ésta mañana fue a confirmarlo aunque me dijo que sólo quería que le negara lo que sabía… pero estaba embarazada de dos meses.

¡Tenía dos meses de embarazo!... dos meses con un hijo de él en su vientre. Naruto empezó a analizar lo dicho… las repentinas comidas, el cambio de peso… su abultado vientre.

-Eso quiere decir que las comidas nocturnas y su abultamiento es debido al embarazo. –No fue una pregunta… más bien fue un susurro para él mismo. Bajó la cabeza. ¿Cómo pasó eso?... ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Pero… ¿Abortarlo?

-Tendrá gemelos. –Dijo seriamente en doctor.

¿Sorpresa?... la sorpresa ya no cabía en su rostro. Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto detrás de Kabuto. No pestañaba, no hablaba y pareciera que había olvidado cómo respirar porque no hacía movimiento alguno. Se congeló al escuchar que tendría gemelos y… ¡¿Los iba a abortar? ¡Abortar!

-¡¿Dónde está ella? –Dijo rápidamente al pararse del sofá. Su respiración se agitó en gran manera y el doctor por igual de puso de pie.

-El único doctor que le haría un aborto en esa zona es Oroshimaru. –Naruto parecía pensativo pero su rostro estaba aún en la lejanía… pareciera como si hubiera actuado por impulso nada más.

-¿Oroshimaru?... ¿El mismo que atendió a Sakura? –EL doctor asintió. –Debo buscarla… no puede matar a mis hijos… ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Es vida lo que lleva en su vientre! –Empezó a caminar por toda la habitación como si fuera un lobo enjaulado. -¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué calló y no me dijo que estaba embarazada? –El doctor frunció el ceño. ¿Es que acaso no conocía a su prometida?

-Naruto… -Llamó pero él seguía dándole vueltas a la habitación. –Naruto… ¡Naruto! –Lo detuvo. Kabuto miró su espalda por un momento y luego suspiró. –Lee la carta Naruto. –Le sugirió. –Y después, cuando arregles las cosas con tu mujer, te contaré cómo conocí a tu padre. –Naruto seguía estático. No se movía, no se volteaba, nada. La decisión de ir o no por su mujer la tenía él y nadie más… sólo Naruto. –Me tengo que ir. Mañana te espera un fuerte día. –Anunció mientras se dirigía a la puerta pero antes de tocar la perilla sintió que lo agarraban del hombro. –Naruto… hoy no lograrás nada. –Dijo intuyendo la reacción de él. –Mañana a las 9:00am es que el consultorio abre y espero que vueles si es que quieres detenerla. –Le dijo y giró la perilla de la puerta.

-No… no quiero fallar. –Musitó Naruto por lo bajo evitando que Kabuto cruzara la puerta, éste se quedó con la expresión de duda en el rostro. -¿C-Cómo sabes que ella irá mañana? –Se aventuró a preguntar. Sabía lo eficiente que era Kabuto y no dudaba de él pero… ¿cómo lo sabía?

-Mientras venía hice unas llamadas… -No se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, no hacía falta. –Oroshimaru me dijo que mañana su primera cita era Hinata y dijo que iba a atenderla. –Dijo y Naruto apretó su hombro. Con ese gesto supo lo destrozado que estaba y no hacía falta voltearse para ver que estaba a punto de llorar.  
>Muy pocas veces había visto a Naruto llorar pero, las veces que lo vio fue en cuestiones poderosas y fuertes. Ahora era una cuestión muy, pero muy fuerte para llorar pero sabía que él no lloraría… sabía que se aguantaría pero la pregunta es ¿hasta cuándo?<p>

Sintió como Naruto lo soltaba y sin decir nada salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya. Con esa idea se permitió respirar y alejar la tensión.

-Ahora a dormir… fue un día agotador. –Dijo y se perdió en el pasillo. Ya había hecho lo posible por hacerlo entender… ahora la repuesta era de él y de nadie más aunque ya sabía que tomaría la decisión correcta. De hecho… la duda no cabía.

❀...❀...❀

Naruto estaba aún estático frente a la puerta. Habían pasado 15 minutos desde que Kabuto se fue dejándole la peor de las noticias y una carta. Se mantenía con los puños apretados, la cabeza gacha y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. ¡No se suponía que era un hombre con anticipación! Ahora mira cómo está… maldiciéndose por haberle dicho palabras tan hirientes ese día. ¿¡Por qué simplemente no se calló! No… tenía que amenazarla y hacer de su embarazo una maldición y ¡¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada?

-Hinata… -Susurró. -¿Por qué me prohíbes ser padre? –Dijo en apenas voz audible. Sabía muy bien la respuesta pero no sabía cómo desahogarse. ¿Cómo pedirle perdón después de eso? ¿Y por qué se precipitó a tomar esa decisión? -¡Maldición mujer! ¿Por qué? –Gritó por fin. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por haberla llevado a hacer eso pero mañana… mañana iba a parar todo eso, aunque tenga que derribar toda la clínica para sacar a su mujer de ahí…

Con ese pensamiento se acercó a la carta abandonada. En algún momento de la discusión él la soltó y ahora yacía en el suelo. La tomó y se sentó en el sofá frente a la cama. Leyó nuevamente la firma…

-Minato Namikaze. –Musitó despacio. –Mi padre se llamaba Minato. –Susurró y la abrió. Al momento de abrirlo y sacar el papel un papelito más pequeño cayó al suelo. Lo tomó y se sorprendió al ver la imagen que esta contenía.

Era una foto donde una pelirroja estaba con un vientre muy visible y a su lado un hombre rubio parecido a él… de hecho, se parecían mucho. Más abajo había un escrito y decía: "Minato, Kushina y al amor materializado… Naruto"

Ahí supo que eran sus padres y se veían tan felices juntos… ¿por qué la vida se empeñó en separarlos al él nacer? ¿Por qué no lo dejó disfrutar de su familia?

Las lágrimas que quería contener salieron sin poder evitarlo. Ver esa escena le dio añoranza y su corazón latió fuerte al recordar que puede perder más que un sueño.

Se limpió las lágrimas y empezó a leer la carta.

Hoy es un día tranquilo. Cielo despejado, brisa fresca y tengo frente a mí a la mujer que tanto amo… tu madre Naruto. ¿Sabes? Hoy fue tu nacimiento. Me dio mucho miedo al oírla gritar; nunca la había oído gritar de dolor como lo hizo contigo. Me dio miedo porque pensé que los perdería a ambos. Pero al verte… tu pelo rubio y tus ojos azules… ¡Saliste igual a mí! Tu madre te besó la frente y lloró al tenerte en brazos. Fue la escena más hermosa que haya visto.

Al tenerte en mis brazos no podía verte porque te veía borroso y no era culpa tuya sino que, te veía a través de mis lágrimas. Tenía miedo cuando vi a tu madre pasar al quirófano pero se dispersaron al pensar que estaría a punto de conocerte. Todo el miedo se me olvidaba. Mi mayor sueño, el ser padre, estaba a punto de concebirse.

Tú has sido lo que más he querido desde que supe de tu existencia. Cuando me enteré que vendrías en camino no lo podría creer… ¡Y a la primera!

Recuerdo ver a tu madre llorar de felicidad al sentir tus movimientos. Pateabas fuerte y al yo sentirte… mi corazón gritó de alegría. Cada día crecías más y más y mi corazón también. Sé que esto te debe sonar muy cursi viniendo de un hombre pero, tú te sentirá igual o más sentimental que yo al tener tu primer hijo con la mujer que amas.  
>Te criaré como un hombre ejemplar, igual que hizo mi padre conmigo y que en paz descanse. Ya te imagino con tu familia y a mí rodeado de nietos. Será fantástico.<p>

Te aseguro que pronto tendrás hermanos… no serás el único pero siéntete orgulloso de ser el que me enseñará a ser padre. Mi orgullo, eres mucho más de lo que desee… el amor materializado de Kushina y mío. Nuestra esperanza y por el cual daremos todo.

Te amo hijo mío y cuando seas padre te sentirás más orgulloso que yo. Ahora mismo te veo dormir tranquilo al lado de tu madre. Es una escena hermosa.  
>Hijo mío, espero que éste mundo te dé lo mejor y que tú se lo des a él… cuida de tu familia porque es lo mejor que le puede pasar a un hombre. Ser amado y ver su amor materializado en un hijo… sangre de tu sangre.<br>Te quiero hijo mío

...

Minato Namikaze.

Padre orgulloso y primerizo.

❀...❀...❀

❀...❀...❀

**_"El verdadero amor no se demuestra con cosas materiales sino con un fuerte abrazo y un te quiero recién salido de tu corazón"_**

**❀...❀...❀Continuará❀...❀...❀**

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí lo dejo... es muy tarde para mí y mis ocupaciones son largas, así que... espero que perdonen mi tardanza y anuncio que tardaré en poner el siguiente capi...<p>

Bueno... espero sus críticas y coment... BYE

PD: tardaréeeeee...


	5. Mi historia mis familias

Hola... aquí con otra entrega...

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me ha gustado leerlos...

Como no tengo mucho que decir ahora, los dejo con la conti... ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

**Mi historia… mis familias**

_Un padre es, ante todo, un hombre con corazón… que sabe señalar el horizonte con optimismo y confianza._

...

No había palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Las lágrimas hacían su presencia sin poder evitarlo y en su pecho nacía una nueva emoción. Ahí, donde nadie podía llegar, fue tocado por unas simples palabras escritas. Ahí, donde existía un vacío, fue lleno de amor al saber que fue querido por sus padres. ¡Lo amaban y mucho!

Siempre se había preguntado qué hubiera pasado si ese ataque no hubiera sucedido. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si sus padres aún estuviesen vivos? Quería saber cómo se sentía ser regañado por alguna travesura o cómo se sentía el calor de la familia… su legítima familia. Siempre tenía millones de preguntas pero ahora… con unas simples palabras, con un "te quiero"… todas fueron respondidas. Su vida hubiese sido la mejor del mundo y quizás tendría hermanos de sangre, pero no… las circunstancias del momento lo dejaron huérfano y a su suerte.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Recordó su vida. Desde que tuvo memoria sólo conoció cuatro paredes, un techo y el piso… una reja alrededor del patio y muchos niños de su edad jugando. Por alguna razón no se acercaban a él y su lugar favorito era bajo la sombra de un árbol y sobre un pequeño columpio. Recordó haber querido integrarse y hacer amistad pero lo rechazaban… no lo querían cerca. ¿Por qué? ¿No era él igual a ellos… huérfano? ¿Por qué lo rechazaban? ¿Qué hizo mal?

En vez de llorar y lamentarse se hizo más fuerte. Fue creciendo y sólo podía ver cómo los demás eran adoptados y él no… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía de malo él para no querer adoptarlo? ¿Qué había hecho mal para ser tratado de esa manera?

Desde su pequeño columpio veía a los niños jugar… ahora tenían 8 años y él descubrió el porqué era diferente… el por qué no lo adoptaban y también descubrió lo de sus padres… ahí estaba él, triste por el hecho de saber que su familia lo abandonó… triste por el hecho de que jamás será adoptado por saberse que es de mala sangre:_ "Si un padre abandona a su hijo frente al orfanatorio eso significa que tú saldrás igual o peor que ellos y serás un parásito en el sociedad. Da gracias de que yo te reciba en mi orfanato" _

Eso le había dicho el director del orfanato al reclamarle información. Ahora entendía todo. Simplemente él fue abandonado. ¿Qué clase de padres abandonan a su hijo? ¿Y qué haría él para vivir? Ya no quería vivir ni llorar. Se cansó de llorar hace mucho y tan sólo tenía 5 años cuando descubrió que llorar no resolverá nada. Ahora, con 8 años, no lo intentaría ni con la más dura tortura… no lloraría.

Se volvió rígido. No aceptaba un no por respuesta y ahora, con tan sólo 10 años, era el más odiado por el orfanato. No le importaba nada ni el qué dirán de él. Tan sólo quería que lo hacharan y morir en la calle. ¿De qué servía vivir si no se tiene a alguien por quién dar su vida? Él no tenía amigos ni padres que lo quisieran… ¿Qué hacía él en el mundo?

El director trató de hacerle entender de que se encargaría de él y que no lo dejaría sólo pero, él no quería escuchar. A los 12 años se ganó el apodo "Kiuby" porque simplemente era un pequeño demonio que no sería dominado. A esa edad él no sabía lo que era sonreír y en la escuela, a pasar de estudiar y por alguna maldita razón entender todo, no lograba hacer amistades. Incluso ahí lo rechazaban. Sus profesores trataban de hacerle cambiar de actitud pero no lo lograron y un día… un maldito día, unos pandilleros lo interceptaron mientras regresaba al orfanatorio. Lo llevaron a un callejón sin salida y ahí fue golpeado brutalmente. ¿Ahora qué hizo mal? No recordó haber tratado con pandilleros en su vida y mucho menos lo recordaba a ellos… lo dejaron casi inconsciente y sólo le dijeron "Un regalo de Kisho".

¿Por qué el director del orfanato lo mandaba a golpear? Nunca supo la respuesta y las horas pasaron. Al día siguiente, cuando pudo abrir los ojos, se encontró con paredes blancas y con un olor a medicina. Veía borroso y a unos pasos de él una sombra se movía… estaba de espaldas. Trató de ponerse de pie pero sólo pudo quejarse por el dolor que sentía. La sombra lo notó y se acercó a él.

-Aun estás delicado. Descansa un poco más. –Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras lo examinaba con la mirada. – ¿Tienes hambre? –Su voz se podía oír bastante calmada pero… ¿Dónde estaba? Ante la pregunta su estómago respondió por él y recordó que ni siquiera había almorzado porque se le olvidó en el orfanato.

Horas después sus vendas fueron reemplazadas por unas nuevas y cuando su visión mejoró pudo ver que estaba en un hospital, o eso parecía, y en uno muy elegante.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Le preguntó el doctor. Su pelo era blanco y usaba lentes… parecía ser muy inteligente.

-Cuando le diga mi nombre me echará de aquí. –Aseguró y su ceño se frunció. -¿Dónde estoy y Quién me trajo? –El hombre frente a él lo miró confundido. No entendió muy bien las palabras del niño. ¿Echarlo por saber su nombre?... no lo creía.

-Estás en mi casa. –Respondió con normalidad. –Tengo un pequeño consultorio aquí y junto a mi esposa y mis hijas cuidamos personas como tú. –Lo señaló. –Mi hija menor salía de la escuela cuando vio cómo te arrastraban hacia un callejón. Me llamó al oír los golpes y las risas de los chicos. Cuando ellos salieron, ella fue a ver qué había pasado contigo. Te vio inconsciente y muy golpeado. Yo estaba cerca y fui a buscarla. Usualmente sucede este tipo de cosas y yo los llevo al hospital más cercano, pero al verte… me recordaste a alguien.

Naruto escuchó atento al hombre frente a él. No lo creía… ¿Una niña lo ayudó? ¡Una niña!

La puerta se abrió mostrando a dos mujeres. La más pequeña parecía de 12 años y su pelo era rubio; y la otra era una mujer mayor… mayor para Naruto.

-Te presento a mi esposa Mitsuko y a mi hija Naoko… ella te salvó del callejón. –Dijo mientras apuntaba a su hija. La niña se acercó a él y le entregó sus cosas.

-Le quité el polvo a lo que pude y también la limpié. ¿Te sietes mejor? –Sonrió. Naruto no cambiaba su expresión seria pero verla sonreír fue algo nuevo. Jamás se habían acercado a él y mucho menos con una sonrisa… jamás alguien había sido tan amable con él.

Tomó sus cosas y trató de sonreírle como pudo… no estaba acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de atención.

-Gracias… -Le dijo a la niña. Miró al hombre y se sentó a la orilla de la camilla. –Mi nombre es Naruto... –Guardó silencio esperando su reacción. Nada… extraño. –Namikaze Naruto. –Dijo serio esperando que lo botaran. Estaba sintiendo envidia por la chica porque ella tenía una buena familias y él no… no quería cogerle cariño a ninguno de ellos y lo mejor para él era alejarse pero, el doctor lo miraba sorprendido. No parecía repudiarlo y al ver a su esposa vio la misma cara de sorpresa que la del hombre. ¿Qué les pasaba?

-K-Kabuto… ¿Él es…? –Trató de formular la pregunta pero no podía. No cabía de la sorpresa. Pensaba que los Namikaze habían muerto en aquel atentado terrorista.

-Así parece. –Respondió con total sorpresa. Por eso se le hacía conocido. Era un Namikaze y no cualquier Namikaze… ¡Era Naruto Namikaze! Hijo único del ex-millonario más joven en Japón. ¡Está vivo!

-¿Qué parece? –No le gustaba la forma como era mirado por los adultos. -¿Por qué aún no me votan de su casa? –Estaba dudoso. Mayormente lo botaban al saber su nombre y no llegaba a decir su apellido. Según los registros del orfanato, ese era su nombre completo pero nunca le dieron mucha información sobre su vida antes del orfanato.

-Eres un Namikaze. Eso pasa. –Respondió Kabuto. –Mi nombre es Kabuto… Yakushi Kabuto. Soy doctor en muchas ramas, incluyendo pediatría. ¿Dónde vives Naruto? –Se acercó a él. Naruto estaba sorprendido. Nunca esperó eso.

-En un orfanato. –Respondió a secas y mirándolo con dudas. ¿Qué tenía que ver su apellido con su comportamiento? Kabuto miró a su mujer y esta sonrió al leerle la intención.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Naruto? –Dijo la mujer y se acercó junto a su hija.

-Tengo 12 y medio. -¿A qué se debía el interrogatorio? No lo sabía pero ellos mostraban una sonrisa que lo hizo considerar si quería o no ser sacado de su casa. Algo le decía que ellos no eran como los demás.

-Oto-san… ¿Naruto-kun se puede quedar? Por lo menos hasta que se sienta bien. No creo que pueda caminar mucho. –Dijo sonriendo pero no lo hacía como sus padres. Ella sonreía por el hecho de saber que sus padres se alegraban al saber que su invitado tenía el apellido Namikaze. Ella sabía que ese apellido era importante para su padre que por mucho tiempo estuvo investigando si hubo sobrevivientes… ahora se alegraba al saber que fue ella la que encontró a un Namikaze y a tan sólo a un mes y medio de haberse mudado a la ciudad.

Por otro lado Naruto estaba bastante sorprendido al ver a los padres asentir ante la propuesta de la niña frente a él. ¿Le permitían quedarse hasta sanar sus heridas? Estaba confundido y sorprendido. ¿Lo querían cerca? ¿A él?

-"Esto debe ser una pesadilla" –Pensó. Le llamaba pesadilla a estas escenas donde él era aceptado y al despertar descubría que era una mentira de su mente. Nunca le han gustado esos sueños y ahora se preguntaba dónde y en qué momento se quedó dormido. Se pellizcó para comprobarlo y le dolió. Sí que le dolió. Kabuto y su esposa lo miraron con interés mientras él se suavizaba la herida. Rieron. -¿Qué les causa gracia? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. ¿Ahora se reían de él? Quizás fue una broma lo de quedarse.

-¿Por qué te lastimas? –Dijo Mitsuko y le tomó de la mano. –Descansa. Hablaremos con el dueño del orfanato para avisarles que te quedará en el consultorio de mi esposo. Más tarde Naoko te traerá tu ropo seca. –Le acarició el cabello de forma tan maternal que el chico se sonrojó. ¿Por qué lo trataban así?... suspiró.

-"Sólo es una ilusión… aún debo estar inconsciente en el callejón o muriendo" –Pensó mientras se recostaba en la camilla y cerraba los ojos. Se negaba a creer que lo querían. Se negaba a creer que podía ser tratado con carillo… se negaba a creer que esas sonrisas amables eran dirigidas a él. ¿Por qué? Simple… él nuca recibió nada de eso. ¿Por qué recibirlo ahora?

Los días pasaron y sus heridas curaron. Descubrió que no era un sueño y que su vida fue una mentira. ¡Él no pertenecía al Orfanato! Gracias a Kabuto descubrió que el director del orfanato lo quería para robarle una fortuna que tenía debido a su apellido y que sus padres nunca lo abandonaron… ¡No fue abandonado! Sus padres murieron en un atentado terrorista horas después de él haber nacido y tenía marcas que lo probaban: sus mejillas.

Estaban rasgadas en cada lado… parecía que tenía bigotes y esa era una prueba del daño que causó ese atentado… ¡Él fue de los pocos que sobrevivieron! Kabuto lo adoptó pero le dejó el apellido Namikaze y le explicó el por qué pero nunca le dijo de dónde conoce ese apellido. Le decía cosas sobre su padre y la familia Namikaze que nadie más conocía y lo único que recibía como respuesta a su inquietud es: "Sólo investigué a fondo"… Nunca le dio el nombre de sus padres, decía que no lo sabía o que no aparecían en registros… raro. Pero eso no le importó. Ahora tenía una familia, un padre, una madre y dos hermanas… sí, dos hermanas pues la hija mayor de Kabuto es 5 años mayor que él y ella trabaja. Cuando los presentaron ella sonrió y se apresuró a abrazarlo. Conocía ese apellido y por un tiempo también ayudó a su padre a buscar sobrevivientes y ahora… estaba feliz. Se presentó como Natsuko y ella junto a los demás, le dieron a Naruto más de lo que él hubiese imaginado… una familia. Aunque no eran legítimos pero eso no le importaba… ¡Tenía una familia!

Sus sentimientos no retornaron. Su actitud de guerrero delincuente aún seguía con él y no dejaba que le pasara algo malo a su hermana Naoko. La protegía mucho y cada día le agradecía el haberle salvado la vida. Pero sus sentimientos no fluían… no sonreía mucho y su ceño casi siempre estaba fruncido. Sólo con su familia se relajaba pero frente a los demás él era un diablo sin emociones. Y así pasaron los años. Gracias a Kabuto y a sus conocimientos se graduó a los 15 años y a esa edad ya asistía a la universidad. Ahí todo su mundo cambió porque se enamoró… sí, el demonio "Kiuby" se había enamorado de una chica que no le dio importancia a los comentarios de los demás y se acercó a él. A pesar de que él no tenía sentimientos, ella se acercó y sin poderlo evitar, se enamoraron.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Se removió del sofá inquieto al recordar a Kohana. Era cierto, él y ella eran muy jóvenes y aun así, se enamoraron y se casaron meses después. Ya no quería recordar más. Pero su mente no le daba importancia a lo que él quería… Kohana fue una mujer esplendida y llena de energía. Le encantaba usar peluca de diferentes colores pero a él le gustaba el pelo largo y blanco que ella poseía. Por alguna razón ella no podía cambiar la actitud de él. Lo intentó y falló. Naruto tenía una coraza llena de orgullo que ella no podía atravesar.

Tuvieron un hijo que fue concebido dos meses después de haberse casado y lo llamaron Kenji, que significa Saludable. Al nacer su hijo, tuvo miedo. Él no sabía lo que es ser padre y como no se crió con un padre no sabía cómo actuar. Kabuto fue su tutor pero no lo crió. Él ya estaba criado cuando Kabuto lo adoptó y ciertamente no pudo cambiar la actitud que había conseguido con la vida que le tocó y ahora… él era padre. ¿Cómo criar a un hijo con amor si él no supo qué era eso hasta después de los trece años? ¿Cómo criar a un hijo?... esa era su pregunta al tenerlo en brazos pero quería criarlo, quería tenerlo…

Y así los años pasaron. Su hijo fue creciendo viendo a su padre trabajar y trabajar. Kohana vivía bajo la sombra de Naruto y cuando kenji cumplió los cinco años de edad… él, su propio hijo… él…

-Nooo. –Gritó para alejar esos recuerdos tan dolorosos. Sus lágrimas aún seguían su curso a ahora más que antes. Recordar cómo falló como padre y esposo no era bueno y mucho menos ahora que tenía que tomar una decisión coherente frente a la situación. –No quiero volver a fallar… no quiero. –Dijo en susurros. Era cierto que no quería fallar, pero también es cierto que tenía miedo a volver a intentarlo. ¡Su orgullo estaba hecho añicos maldición! Y quiera o no, tenía que hacer algo para evitar que su mujer haga una tontería por culpa de él…

Horas después se permitió dormir. Tenía que descansar y recuperar fuerzas pero… aún en sueños él no descansaría.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ❀ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

_Caminaba por una calle oscura… conocía muy bien el entorno y paró en seco frente a una puerta. Sabía lo que había tras la puerta pero no quería abrirla. Ya había tenido ese sueño antes y frente a él estaba la única vía que podía tomar. Ya no podía retroceder porque el camino había desaparecido pero no quería avanzar. Sabía muy bien que tras la puerta estaba la misma escena que vio el día que regresó y vio aterrorizado a su familia sin vida, pero… esta se abría sola y él, pasmado, no daba crédito a lo que veía._

_-No es… una pesadilla. –Susurró al ver la escena. Frente a él estaban el hombre y la mujer que había visto en fotos y en los brazos de la mujer estaba él de bebé. Parecía que estaban en el hospital donde él había nacido porque la mujer estaba acostada en la camilla con una bata blanca y el hombre le sostenía la mano mientras le acariciaba el pelo rojo con la otra. ¿Acaso… era un recuerdo olvidado? ¿Cómo es posible? Al parecer ellos no lo veían pues no se daban cuenta de su presencia. Se aceró a ellos y los escuchó hablar…_

_-¿Cómo crees que sea Mina-chan? –Su voz hacía eco en el lugar. Era como un recuerdo olvidado de su memoria porque las voces se oían lejos estando tan cerca._

_-No lo sé… pero tú y yo lo criaremos para sea un hombre de palabra. No retrocederá y respetará a los demás. Será tranquilo. –Naruto sonrió. Él no retrocedía pero entristeció. Vio como la pelirroja fruncía el ceño._

_-¡No quiero que se vea afeminado 'ttebane! –Se sonrojó por lo dicho. –No quiero que las mujeres le digan afeminado… me gustaría que pelee sus propias batallas si lo insultan y que no se deje de nadie. –Dijo orgullosa al ver al bebé sonreír. –No importa que físicamente se parezca a ti Mina-chan… por dentro lleva sangre Uzumaki. ¡Que no se te olvide 'ttebane! –Minato sonrió y besó a Naruto en la frente. –¿Ya terminaste de escribir?_

_-Sí._

_-No deberías escribir cursilerías Minato y mucho menos para dársela al momento de nosotros ser abuelos. –Le regañó._

_-Sentí la necesidad de expresar lo que sentí en palabras aunque todos los días de nuestras vidas le demostraremos lo mucho que lo amamos. –Tomó la mano de su hijo y este apretó el dedo índice de Minato. -¡Será muy fuerte! –Exclamó. Kushina sólo sonreía ante el entusiasmo de su esposo y el pequeño Naruto poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por la sensación de cansancio._

_-Te amamos Naruto… siempre te amaremos. –Escuchó en un susurro mientras la escena desaparecía. Ahora él se veía flotando en la nada y rodeado de una inmensa oscuridad_

_-Papá… -Un eco se presentó y una nueva escena aparecía, pero no se formaba. –Déjanos nacer papá… sálvanos… sálvanos… sálvanos… El eco cada vez se hacía menos audible y poco a poco fue perdiendo el equilibrio… calló al abismo al no tener soporte._

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ❀ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Despertó agitado y se removió de la cama. Encendió las luces. Aún estaba oscuro y al mirar su reloj se fue al baño a prepararse. Ya eran las 5:00am Al terminar de ducharse encontró la carta de su padre en la mesita de noche… leyó la última parte:

_Hijo mío, espero que éste mundo te dé lo mejor y que tú se lo des a él… cuida de tu familia porque es lo mejor que le puede pasar a un hombre. Ser amado y ver su amor materializado en un hijo… sangre de tu sangre._

Ya era la hora de actuar y volverlo a intentar. Salvaría a su familia… la salvaría a como dé lugar.

Hinata lo había cambiado. Lo hizo expresivo y como consecuencia se volvió un ser apasionado. Gracias a ella él sonreía y se mostraba más emotivo… ya no era el de antes. No era el mismo y lo demostraría. Con ese pensamiento se vistió y salió de ahí.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ … Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ … Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ … Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

❀Miércoles en la mañana…❀

El doctor Oroshimaru esta impresionado ante las palabras de su paciente. La veía derramar lágrimas aún bajo la anestesia y suspiró.

-Espero que tengas razón Kabuto. –Le quitó la máscara y la guió a través de unas puertas. Se suponía que la práctica se haría ahí mismo pero… él recibió instrucciones.

Más tarde, Oroshimaru estaba sentado frente a la puerta principal de su consultorio esperando. Le había dado a Hinata una dosis de anestesia suficiente para dormirla por más de 5 horas y ya habían pasado 30 minutos de eso. Miró su reloj y frunció el ceño.

-Al parecer decidió no venir. –Se puso de pie y en ese instante la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y vio a un rubio con el ceño fruncido buscando algo o… a alguien.

-¡¿Dónde está mi mujer? –Dijo al momento de acercarse al doctor. Oroshimaru reconoció haberlo visto antes pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-¿Quiere tranquilizarse? Yo no secuestro mujeres. –Dijo y le señaló un asiento pero este se negó a sentase.

-Hinata Hyuga. ¿Dónde está?

-Ah… Hinata Hyuga… con que usted es la razón. –Se puso la mano en su mentón mientras analizaba el reciente hecho. -¿Usted es el padre?

-Sí.

-Pues… ha llegado tarde señor. –Vio como Naruto ponía cara de terror al escucharlo y ahí sí se sentó. No lo podía creer… a pesar de todo él había fallado. Llegó tarde… tarde.

-No puede estar pasando. –Musitó por lo bajo pero el doctor lo escuchó y sonrió.

-Sígame. –Empezó a caminar pero Naruto no lo escuchaba. –Es cierto que ha llegado tarde pues, yo lo esperaba desde hace más de 20 minutos pero… aún es temprano para sacar a su mujer y a sus hijos de aquí. –Dijo dándole la espalda y cruzó la puerta.

Al escucharlo hablar, Naruto quedó impresionado. Aún estaba a tiempo… ¡Estaba a tiempo!

Corrió tras el doctor y al abrir la puerta lo vio al lado de Hinata… ella dormía. Se acercó despacio, muy despacio. Su corazón latía fuerte y respiraba agitadamente. Vio su vientre, estaba casi descubierto y se notaba el pequeño abultamiento. Conocía perfectamente el cuerpo de su mujer y admiró la diferencia. Ya su vientre no era plano, sino que se notaba que vidas estaban creciendo en el.

A paso lento, se acercó a le tomó la mano… estaba fría debido al aire acondicionado del lugar y con la otra mano tocó su vientre.

-H-Hinata. –Musitó bajito y con miedo. El doctor se quedó mirándolo por un momento. Se veía muy triste, preocupado y casi fuera de sí. ¿Qué había pasado con él?... no quería averiguar.

-Ella está anestesiada. Si gusta puede llevársela. No despertará hasta después de 4 horas. –Le aseguró y Naruto asintió sin dejar de ver a Hinata. Con la mirada le agradeció al doctor. La tomó en brazos y salió con ella del lugar.

Horas después él estaba en su habitación caminando de lado a lado nerviosamente… ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Cómo le pediría perdón?... trataba de buscar la respuesta pero no la encontraba.

Desde el momento en que salió de ese lugar el corazón se le oprimió. Tan sólo pensar que estuvo a punto de perderlos a los tres se sentía… un momento, a los tres. ¡Tres! No sólo iba a perder a Hinata, sino que también a sus dos hijos… ¡Tres!

-¡Oh Dios! –Exclamó. Recordó cómo se sintió cuando el doctor le dijo que había llegado tarde. En ese momento no supo describir lo que sintió porque el corazón le había dejado de latir. Su mundo se había venido abajo al ver que no pudo ser tan rápido como él hubiese querido… pero ahora, al saber que su familia estaba con él, su corazón estaba oprimido. Sí, oprimido porque no sabía cómo hablarle y cómo hacer que ella le perdonara.

¡Joder! No sabía cómo hablar con su mujer.

Cuando él la había puesto sobre la cama, que tantas veces habían compartido, la admiró. Observó su rostro y reparó en el camino de lágrimas que recorrían desde sus ojos hasta su cuello. Ella había llorado mucho y todo fue por culpa de él mismo. La había hecho llorar y se preguntó desde cuando ella ha estado cargando ese peso.

Je… que pregunta. Sabía muy bien desde cuándo… sabía que había sido después de aquella pequeña charla… nunca debió reaccionar así. Paró su caminar por un momento y la volvió a mirar. Se acercó y le acarició la mejilla dulcemente y con cuidado de no despertarla.

-P-Perdóname Hinata. –Se acercó con miedo y rosó sus labios. –Te amo… los amo a los tres. –Acariciaba su vientre mientras decía esas palabras. Detalló su rostro y vio una lágrima caer de sus ojos cerrados. –"Aún está sufriendo… Hinata… ¡¿Qué he hecho?". –Quitó el rastro de lágrimas con sus labios en una forma de aliviarla y al mismo tiempo estaba pidiendo perdón. Enserio se arrepentía.

Detalló cuidadosamente a su mujer, aun así ella estaba hermosa. Su pelo negro esparcido por toda la almohada y su cuerpo recostado en la cama… no la tocaba desde hace mucho tiempo. La extrañaba. Quería tenerla entre sus brazos, estrecharla, susurrarle palabras apasionadas llenas de promesas y hacerla suya una y otra vez… quería escucharla gritar su nombre y sentirla temblar mientras la tomaba. Quería hacerle el amor como nunca antes pero sobre todo eso… quería que lo perdonara.

Preocupado, volvió a ponerse nervioso y a reanudar su camino por toda la habitación. Reconoció que conseguir su perdón sería muy difícil. Abatido se puso de frente a la pared y empezó a dar cabezazos. Se sentía un tremendo imbécil.

-¿N-Naruto? –Escuchó su nombre y volteó para ver los ojos de Hinata que lo miraban fijamente con clara confusión. Ella había despertado y él no estaba listo… no lo estaba.

...

_Una palabra… sólo basta una palabra para tratar de describir lo que tus ojos me transmiten… Amor. Eso es lo que veo y lo que te transmito, porque yo, amor mío, te amo._

**❀❀❀Continuará...❀❀❀**

* * *

><p>Bueno... eso es todo por hoy...<p>

Perdón por la tardanza pero tenía compromisos que atender y aprovecho mi timepo libre junto a mi amada computadora...

Espero no haberlos decepcionado con este capítulo y que se emosionen con la espera del otro...

Recuerden que:

Revew = Escritora feliz = Actualización...

BYE


	6. Perdóname… La cicatriz que no ha cerrado

¡Ay Dios!... ¡Lo siento tanto! había decidido actualizar al final de Noviembre y me pasé... Perdón por eso pero tuve que hacerle algunos cambios a este capítulo y agregarle algo más...  
>Enserio lo siento tanto...<br>Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
>Para que no me odien les he traído el siguiente capítulo, pero déjenme decirles que la Historia está llegando a su fin y no pienso decirles cuantos capis faltan aún... la historia dará un giro a partir de este capítulo pues... las cosas mejoran para los protas y empeoraran después... (ops)<br>En fin... Basta de bla bla bla... jejeje

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

Perdóname… La cicatriz que no ha cerrado.

_Amor: es perdonar. El verdadero amor consta de la palabra perdón, si no somos capaces de eso no era amor, de lo contrario viviríamos con el alma envenenada…_

...

...

Se sentía extraña. No sentía mucho su cuerpo y a lo lejos escuchaba quejas y pasos. ¿Dónde estaba?

Vagamente recordaba haber ido a aquella clínica y al doctor pero… no olía igual y el aire acondicionado ya no lo sentía. El olor a medicina no estaba y sólo lograba percibir un rico aroma que conocía muy bien… el aroma de Naruto. Trató de moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Escuchó una exclamación y nuevamente trató de moverse sin resultados. Movió su mano consiguiendo movilidad sólo en sus dedos porque su cuerpo aún no le respondía como ella quisiera pero… ¿y su hijo o hijos? ¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos?  
>Se había arrepentido demasiado tarde y ya no había vuelta atrás. Tarde había reconocido que amaba más a sus hijos no nacidos que a Naruto porque, si él fue capaz de amenazarla así… significaba que no la amaba.<p>

-"Mis… hijos". –Musitó mentalmente y sintió miedo. Ella había abortado y ahora se sentía… vacía. Sintió ganas de llorar y de gritar fuerte. Ella había abortado y no se sentía feliz, se sentía vacía, sola, desdichada y… más vacío en su interior.

¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de algo así sólo por amor? ¿Amor? Eso no era amor… era egoísmo. No habló con su prometido por miedo y ahora estaba desdichada. No lo encaró por miedo a perderlo y estar nuevamente sola pero, ella perdió a dos hijos… ¡dos! ¿Qué había pasado con su sueño de ser madre, de querer tener una gran familia? De cuidar a los suyos con amor.

_"Mi niña… mira a tu hermana, ¿no es hermosa? Ahora eres muy pequeña pero admírala… ella te enseñará cómo cuidar a tus hijos porque con ella pasarás tiempo de hermanas. Estoy segura de que la amarás y cuidarás. Eres su hermana mayor y ella es una bebé que necesita cuidados. Los niños son una bendición y hay que tratarlos como tal"._

Esas habían sido las palabras de su madre cuando fue a visitarla al hospital el día que nació Hanabi.

-"Bendición de Dios… cuidarlos, amarlos." –Dijo mentalmente aún dolida. Ella había prometido cuidar de su futuro y juró mostrar amor a los suyos… ¿qué pasó con esa Hinata? ¿Dónde murió? –"Soy una acecina."

Sintió muchas ganas de llorar. Su pecho estaba sintiendo mucha presión y su garganta le dolía mucho. Ella había matado un fruto que nacía en su vientre… era una acecina y la peor de todas.

Sintió los pasos acercarse y después sintió como era acariciada… la acariciaban tan dulcemente que se relajó. O eso trató.

-P-Perdóname Hinata. –Ese era Naruto. ¡Naruto!... ¿Estaba con Naruto… su prometido? ¿Qué hacía ella con él y por qué le pedía perdón? Es imposible que él…

Sintió una ligera presión en sus labios pero no fue besada.

-Te amo… los amo a los tres. –Sintió que le acariciaba el vientre y se estremeció internamente… él había dicho a los tres… él ya lo sabía y ¡A los tres! Es decir que ella no… ¿Él la había sacado? Pero… pero, ¿Cómo se enteró?

La lágrima que estaba conteniendo de dolor salió pero expresaba felicidad al saber que no había abortado. Lo que él dijo le dio felicidad y su vacío se llenó de amor… ella también amaba a sus hijos. Sintió como Naruto trataba de secar esa lágrima con sus labios pero los sintió temblorosos… estaba nervioso. Pudo sentir su miedo.

De un momento a otro él se separaba pero ella se sentía feliz… él había dicho que los amaba, ¡a los tres! Y eso quería decir una casa: Él sí quiere ser padre y ahora pedía perdón, lo que significaba que Kabuto intervino. El doctor era el único que lo sabía aparte de ella y gracias a él, ella y sus hijos estaban bien.

Al escuchar golpes intentó abrir los ojos con éxito y lo vio borroso. Él estaba de espaldas frente a ella y se daba con la pared. Distinguió que tenía sus puños apretados, su cabello más revuelto y su ropa… estaba desarreglada. Cuando pudo ver con claridad supo que estaba en su casa pero no puso reincorporarse. Ella trató de analizarlo pero hay algo que no encajaba. Él la había salvado de abortar cuando anteriormente había dicho que no será padre. Se asustó. Quizás él no quiere ser padre y la salvó por el remordimiento. La iba a dejar sola… no. Su mente analizaba demasiado, él había dicho que los amaba a los tres… pero estaba muy confundida. ¿Por qué?

Él nunca se contradecía de esa forma y ahora pasaba esto. ¿Qué había pasado para que cambiara de opinión así?

-¿N-Naruto? –Pudo articular con cierta torpeza pues, no sabía que podía hablar.  
>Él volteó al escucharla y ella se confundió al verle el rostro… parecía muy perturbado o ido. Se miraban y él no parecía querer moverse de su lugar y todo indicaba que no esperaba escuchar su nombre. Al parecer, estaba bastante sorprendido al verla despierta.<p>

Ella intentó mover su cuerpo pero no podía… aún sentía el efecto de la anestesia en su cuerpo.

-N-Naruto… -Volvió a decir mientras trataba de mover su mano… lo lograba poco a poco, podía sentir su cuerpo responderle pero aún no con la fuerza que ella quería.

-H-Hinata… Hinata yo… -Lo vio acercarse lentamente y titubeando. Se sentó junto a ella. Sus ojos azules estaban empañados por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Verlo así fue una sorpresa. Pero la sorpresa fue aún mayor al verlo derramar lágrimas y abrazarla fuerte. -¡Perdóname Hinata! –Escondió su cabeza en el cuello de ella y la estrechó aún más fuerte. Sentía miedo… mucho miedo de no ser perdonado. –Perdóname… perdón. –Su dolor incrementó. Pensar en el que pudo perder a su familia, otra vez, le causaba un dolor fuerte. Ya él sabía lo que era perder a una familia y por poco revivía el pasado. De algo si estaba seguro… si hubiese perdido a Hinata, él se moriría en el acto.

Hinata estaba perdida ante lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Naruto derramando lágrimas? ¿Su Naruto?... Nunca lo había visto así. Él la abrazaba fuerte y podía sentir la humedad en su cuello. Él estaba llorando y ella no podía abrazarlo como debía porque aún no sentía todo su cuerpo.

Él la había levantado la mitad del cuerpo de ella pera abrazarla. Ella podía sentirlo temblar y algo le decía que este día sería muy, pero muy interesante. Los minutos pasaron y ninguno habló. Naruto susurraba una y otra vez su deseo de ser perdonado y cada vez que hablaba, ella sentía que el corazón se le oprimía.

Se le oía muy triste, como si algo dentro de él estuviera fuera de control. Ese no era el Naruto que ella conocía. Era distinto. Podía sentir el latir desenfrenado de su corazón y su cuerpo temblar. El sufría.

Varios minutos más pasaron antes de que él se tranquilizara un poco y aflojara su abrazo.

-¿C-Cómo te enteraste? –Preguntó algo ronca debido a que la anestesia aún sigue haciendo efecto en su cuerpo. Él le acarició la espalda y respiró profundo para calmarse.

-Kabuto. –Dijo sin más y no la soltó. Su voz se oía triste y ella pudo sentir que aún derramaba lágrimas. -¿Por qué Hinata? –Preguntó aún más triste. Su voz volvía a sonar quebrada. -¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo? ¿Creías que nunca me iba a enterar? –Ella respiró hondo ante esa pregunta. La verdad es que no había pensado en nada más lógico y si lo hubiese hecho se hubiese ahorrado muchas cosas, pero el hubiese no existe.

-Tenía miedo. Me amenazaste y yo…

-¡No! –Exclamó interrumpiéndola. Dejó de abrazarla y la miró directo a los ojos. –El que tenía miedo era yo… tenía miedo de volver a fallar. Tenía miedo de perderte a ti o al niño… Tengo miedo de volver a ser odiado por mi propia familia. No fui hecho para ser padre… –Le acarició la mejilla y vio su confusión. Tenía que aclararle. –Yo… -sus labios temblaban. –S-Soy viudo Hinata. –Confesó y pudo ver la sorpresa plantada en la cara de ella.

Hinata pestañó varias veces ante esa declaración. ¿Viudo? Suspiró… eso quería decir que él ya estaba casado pero, ¿Volver a fallar?

-¿A qué te refieres con… volver a fallar? –Inquirió. Algo le decía que la respuesta no le agradaría del todo. Pero tenía que aclarar las cosas con él… necesitaban hablar.  
>Naruto bajó la mirada triste. Nunca le había hablado de su vida ni de su familia pero ahora era el momento para hablar y arreglar todo. Por el amor que jamás creyó sentir hacia una mujer… por eso, se sentía capaz de enfrentar su miedo.<br>Hinata le tomó la mano temblando pues, aún no dominaba su cuerpo.

-Tenía 15 años cuando me enamoré… -Empezó a hablar mirando las manos entrelazadas. –Estaba en la universidad. La mayoría me conocía y regaron rumores de mí… rumores que me han perseguido desde que nací. Yo… me casé con Kohana, una compañera que se hizo mi amiga no importándole lo que dijese la gente. Me enamoré de ella y nos casamos meses después. –Suspiró. Para él no era fácil revivir los fantasmas del pasado y mucho menos uno tan doloroso. –Tuvimos un hijo… kenji. –Escuchó como Hinata ahogaba una exclamación de sorpresa. Supuso que estaba impactada pero aún no se atrevía a mirarla. –Era mi orgullo, mi hijo. –Una lágrima salió de sus ojos al musitar la última palabra. –No sabía cómo ser padre porque no fue hasta los trece que conocí a Kabuto… él, fue mi tutor, mi familia. Mi primera familia. –Le empezó a contar su vida.

Él nunca le había hablado de su pasado y por el modo en el que ella le apretaba la mano y se la acariciaba con el pulgar, sabía que le daba su apoyo. Le contó cómo era rechazado por sólo saber su nombre y lo duro que fue su infancia como resultado. Le dijo cómo conoció a Kabuto y como supo de sus raíces. Hinata sólo se limitaba a escucharlo pero del dolor lágrimas saladas salían. Él había estado sólo desde que nació y aislado desde que tiene memoria.

Ahora entendía por qué Naruto era así de frío cuando se conocieron, o por qué casi nunca borraba ese ceño fruncido de su rostro. Ahora entendía por qué se le hacía difícil reír con personas que no sean ella o el mismo Kabuto. Ahora entendía el comentario de Sasuke la vez que ellos fueron a su fiesta de cumpleaños, hace tres meses: "Le ha arrebatado todo, pero él ha seguido adelante y ahora tiene una nueva oportunidad".

Naruto pasó por un desolado túnel lleno de sufrimiento durante toda su vida pero ahora estaba fuera de ese lugar. Se lo haría saber.

Cuando Naruto terminó de contarle toda su vida Hinata ya podía moverse y lo tenía abrazado de forma maternal. Él escondía su rostro en el pecho de ella dejando que el dolor de tantos años saliera. Se aferraba fuerte a ella y Hinata le acariciaba el cabello cariñosamente. Sabía lo difícil que era para él contar esas cosas y más si mostraba lo vulnerable que estaba. Podía sentir su dolor y ahora entendía el porqué de sus cicatrices. Esas marcas son la pura evidencia de lo que tuvo que pasar para defenderse en la calle mientras estudiaba porque ese maldito de Kisho lo mandaba a golpear aún después de salir del orfanato pero era su palabra contra la de él y debido a la reputación que lo rodeaba, Kisho siempre ganaba.

Sintió su soledad y el corazón se le destrozó cuando él le dijo lo mucho que había deseado ser padre, pero que no hallaba las palabras porque tenía miedo de volver a fallar. No es fácil ver como un hijo te dice a todo pulmón lo mucho que te odia y que eres un mal padre. Para él no era fácil y no quería que se repitiera… no lo soportaría.

-Naruto. –musito tranquila después de que él se tranquilizara. Se había desahogado con Hinata pero ella aún tenía una duda. -¿Qué pasó con ella… con tu esposa y tu hijo, Naruto? –Lo sintió sostener la respiración por varios segundos y el cómo se aferraba más a ella.

-Ellos… ellos fueron… asesinados. –Dijo con voz temblorosa. Hinata quedó estática ante tal declaración. ¿Asesinados? No se lo creía. Le arrebataron a su familia. Ella sabía muy bien lo que se siente esa soledad. Lo abrazó más fuerte y le acarició el cabello. Cerró sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasó? –Se aventuró a preguntar. Sabía que tocaba un tema delicado pero también sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad para hablar de eso porque sabía que en cuanto él recuperara la cordura hablarían seriamente de su casi aborto.  
>Él se incorporó pero no la miró a los ojos. Su mirada estaba vacía y fija en el suelo. Sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas y empezó a recordar.<p>

-Vivíamos en otra ciudad. Cerca de mi cuñada y de la universidad. Kohana había elegido la casa… el lugar era tranquilo y ella estaba llena de energía debido a su estado. Kenji venía encamino y estábamos ansiosos. –Suspiró. –Ella fue excelente esposa y madre y yo fallé en ambas.

_Años atrás…_

_-¡Oh Naruto! ¿No es hermosa la casa? –Dijo con mucha alegría desde la puerta principal. Naruto la veía tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados y apoyando su cuerpo con la capota del auto. Sus ojos azules veían como su esposa se alegraba por la elección que tomó. La casa era de dos plantas y se veía muy espaciosa. Kohana sonreía desde la galería mientras se columpiaba en un mueble colgante._

_Él suspiró lleno de alegría aunque no formó ninguna sonrisa, pero estaba feliz. Al fin podía tener paz y empezar a realizar su vida lejos del dolor y de todos sus conocidos. Mantendría el contacto con su familia pero por ahora, tenía un futuro para armar. Caminó a encontrarse con su esposa y esta fue a abrazarlo cuando él puso un pie en la casa._

_-Viviremos muy felices aquí Naruto. –Dijo antes de besarlo. Naruto la acercó más a él y debido a un carraspeo de garganta tuvieron que separarse._

_-Perdón por interrumpir. –Dijo una chica muy alegre de ojos azules y pelo castaño. Traía una niña consigo. –Bienvenidos. –Dijo y fue abrazada por Kohana que gritaba lo mucho que se alegraba de ver a su hermana._

-Nuestros días avanzaron y se convirtieron en años… tres años de perfecto matrimonio, o eso creía. –Hinata se acercó a él un poco más y él le apretó la mano. –Mi trabajo era fuerte, apenas empezaba con la empresa que dejó mi padre la cual Kabuto logró sostener y quería que fuese tan exitosa como antes. –Su voz bajó. –Mi error fue creer que todo estaba bien. Descuidé a mi matrimonio y… a mi hijo. –Dijo lo último con pesar y cerrando sus ojos. Los recuerdos dolorosos empezaban.

_-Naruto, se lo prometiste. –Le reprochó Kohana mientras se sentaba frente a él en la sala._

_-No. No lo prometí. Se lo mencioné. –Respondió cortantemente mientras cerraba su celular. –Mañana lo llevaré a ese lugar que tanto desea. –Dijo y miró la puerta por donde su hijo había entrado haciendo berrinche._

_-Eso mismo dijiste ayer Naruto y pasaste el día trabajando. Kenji necesita estar con su padre. –Se acercó a él y puso su mano en su pierna de forma cariñosa. –Necesita tu atención… y yo también Naruto. –Él no dijo nada y dejó que ella lo besara. Pronto estaban sumergidos en su propio mundo pero antes de calentarse a niveles extremos, el celular de Naruto volvió a sonar. –No lo tomes Naruto. Regálame esta noche sin interrupciones. –Le susurró en el oído y mordió su lóbulo. Él tomó el celular pero ella le agarró la mano y besó su cuello. –Por favor. –Suplicó. Él la miró por un instante sintiendo como ella se posicionaba sobre él y mordía su cuello pero el sonido del celular era constante. Con delicadeza la separó y besó su frente decepcionándola._

_-Lo siento, es importante._

_-¡Y yo no soy importante para ti! –Contraatacó presa de la ira. Esa no era la primera vez que Naruto la rechazaba y como mujer se sentía herida._

_-Eres importante para mí Kohana. –La abrazó en un intento de calmarla, cosa que funcionó. –Pero no puedo descuidar mi trabajo. –Supo que no debió de decir eso cuando ella se separó bruscamente de él y lo volvía a mirar con ira._

_-¡No cumples con tu hijo, me rechazas! Naruto… estás descuidando este matrimonio. A veces pienso cómo es posible que yo te siga amando, pero creo que ya no debería amarte. Eres un monstruo y si sigues así no serás un buen padre para Kenji. –Dijo sobresaltado y sin medir sus palabras. Naruto se acercó aún con el celular en la mano._

_Pero aun así me amas. –Afirmó y besó su nariz. A Kohana le pareció irritante el tono que usó y lo alejó de ella._

_-No. Ya no te amo. –Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Naruto trató de acercarse. -¡Aléjate de mí insensible monstruo! –Fue lo último que dijo antes de encerrarse en su cuarto. Él se quedó viendo la puerta cerrada con mucho asombro pero la entendía… Kohana a veces decía cosas sin pensar y luego pedía perdón pero… se sintió dolido por la forma en que ella se fue y por lo que dijo. Tomó la llamada sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras. Pero no escuchaba lo que le decían porque su mirada estaba puesta en la puerta cerrada de su habitación._

_Varios días pasaron y Naruto se esclavizaba un poco más en su trabajo. Se iba temprano y regresaba muy tarde. Como familia y gracias a las insistencias de su esposa, sólo salían a veces los fines de semana como una manera de acercarse, pero kenji no se divertía por la simple razón de que su padre mantenía conversación por el celular._

_Así pasaron los días y lo cotidiano se volvió costumbre. A Naruto se le hacía normal llegar a casa, darle un beso a su hijo mientras lo veía dormir y estar con su esposa bajo el silencio de la habitación mientras ella trataba de comprenderlo. Su vida íntima había decaído un poco. No se tocaban en muchos días, cosa que a ella le incomodaba pero seguía amándolo y tratando de hacerle cambiar. Sabía que su vida no había sido la mejor y tenía que darle tiempo. La cuestión es… ¿cuánto?_

_Cuando Kenji cumplió sus 5 años de edad, esperaba ansioso a su padre ya que él le había dicho que llegaría temprano para celebrar con él su cumpleaños pero no llegó. Kenji sufrió bastante ese día y cuando Naruto llamó fue para disculparse porque aún no había terminado de trabajar. Ese mismo día kenji lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Su padre le había enseñado que llorar no es de hombre, pero él era sólo un niño. Él sólo quería tener a su padre como sus amigos. Veía a los padres de sus amigos estar con ellos y él vivía bajo la sombra del trabajo del suyo. Sólo lo veía antes de irse a la escuela por la mañana y los fines de semana, pero Naruto siempre se mantenía trabajando y todo eso aportó para lo inevitable…_

_Esa misma noche, Naruto llegaba de su trabajo pero no se había olvidado de comprarle un regalo a su hijo. Al entrar a la sala vio a Kohana en el sofá. Ella estaba molesta y mantenía las piernas cruzadas mientras las movía. Él se acercó para saludarla como cada vez hacía cuando él llegaba pero ella lo rechazó y se puso de pie._

_-¡Naruto Namikaze! –Sonó como un reproche. -¿Hasta cuándo seguirás así? Sabías lo importante que era para TÚ hijo este día y por no cancelar se lo arruinaste. –Casi se lo gritaba todo pero sabía que kenji estaba llorando en su habitación y no quería que los escuchara discutir. Naruto no se inmutó, sólo bajó la mirada apenado. Estaba consciente de la importancia de este día pero no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer un nuevo contrato. Negocio que lo lanzaría al éxito._  
><em>Kohana parecía calmarse al ver el regalo que Kenji quería en las manos de Naruto. Vio su cara triste y lo abrazó.<em>

_-Lo siento mucho. –Dijo él. –Mañana lo recompensaré… lo prometo. –Eso pareció alegrarle a su esposa porque lo miró con una sonrisa._

-Pensé que… que sería un día de esos en los que yo entraba a su habitación y le leía uno de los cuentos que tanto le gustaban. Pensé que esa noche él me diría "Hasta mañana papá" y yo le daba un beso en la frente, así era la rutina en un tiempo cuando él me esperaba… pero no fue así. Fue mucho, mucho peor. –Apretó más el agarre y Hinata pudo ver en su rostro un dolor inmenso. Por su expresión sabía que lo más duro venía.

_Tocó la puerta varias veces pero su hijo no le habría. Lo llamaba pero él no respondía. Kohana lo había dejado sólo para que hablen entre hombres y puso el regalo que Naruto trajo, escondido para darle una sorpresa._

_Naruto abrió la puerta de la habitación y al entrar lo primero que notó fueron muchos dibujos de ellos tres rotos en el suelo. Eran dibujos que él nunca había visto y tomó uno que le llamó la atención. En ese aparecían los tres tomados de la mano mirando un hermoso atardecer. La figura más pequeña era abrazada por las más grandes mientras se besaban y abajo había unas palabras._

_"Mi madre, mi padre y yo. Juntos como una familia aunque no lo seamos"._

_Al leerlo se sorprendió. Ese era uno de los días en los que ellos habían salido pero no habían repetido e incluso tenía la fecha. Tomó otro pedazo de papel y le buscó la mitad que le faltaba… pestañó ante la imagen. Cada uno de esos dibujos era una salida que habían hecho y siguió viendo los dibujos._

_Estaba tan concentrado que no notó a su hijo sobre la cama viéndolo con el ceño fruncido._

_Un dibujo que tomó hizo que soltara los anteriormente tomados antes. Ahí él aparecía hablando por teléfono y atrás de él su hijo… llorando y lo peor es que tenía fecha de hace 5 días atrás… aún no estaba terminado pero lo que se presenta fue suficiente para ver en qué estado está su familia… o lo que queda de ella._

_Se masajeo la sien al comprender todo. Él había dejado a un lado a su familia y por lo que decía al pie de la hoja, era totalmente cierto._

_"Ejemplo de mal padre: Ama más a su trabajo que a su hijo…"_

_Eso en definitiva era un golpe duro a su corazón pero no tuvo tiempo para asimilarlo porque unos sollozos captaron su atención y al voltear se encontró con su hijo sentado en la cama mirándolo con rabia y con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Por instinto se acercó dejando caer el dibujo, pero su hijo lo rechazó golpeando su mano. Eso lo desconcertó._

_-¡Te odio! –Musitó Kenji por lo bajo y rechinando los dientes. Naruto pareció escuchar mal pues, no lo creía. –No quiero verte… no actúas como un padre y odio tu trabajo. –Dijo y se quitó el rastro de lágrimas que tenía. –Dime, ¿Acaso soy adoptado? –La confusión en Naruto era muy evidente. Tragó duro._

_-No. Eres mi hijo. Eres parte de mí._

_-¡¿Entonces por qué? –Gritó. -¿Por qué no me tratas como tú hijo? Me tratas como si fuera uno de mis trofeos que sólo los reviso una vez al mes. Si soy tu hijo ¿por qué no me tratas como tal? –El pequeño Kenji sabía que actuaba por rabia. En verdad el no odiaba a su padre, lo respetaba… pero sí odiaba a su trabajo porque le quitaba algo importante. Su enojo había hablado y desgraciadamente sentía ganas de gritarle._

_Naruto no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso. Su hijo decía la verdad y tarde lo comprendía. Su esposa se lo había advertido e incluso recurrió a tocar su pasado para ver si él entraba en razón pero sólo logró que él los sacara una vez por semana… no era suficiente._

_Al no recibir respuesta por parte de su padre, Kenji rompió un papel que estaba a su lado y lo tiró al suelo. Naruto lo tomó y se quedó perplejo. Ese era un dibujo sin pintar de su fiesta de cumpleaños donde él y su hijo estaban riendo y partiendo el pastel los dos juntos. Kohana estaba a un lado tomando una fotografía. Al pié de la hoja se leía un mensaje…_

_"Un papá, un verdadero papá, tiene mucho de mamá, aunque tenga fortaleza de varón inquebrantable. Mi padre es un ser sin muchas expresiones pero yo lo amo tan y como es… lo admiro y lo quiero mucho."_

_Tras esas palabras se quedó atónico y miró a su hijo. ¿Qué clase de padre era él? Su hijo lo quería a pesar de todo y él lo único que hacía era esclavizarse en el trabajo. Trató de acercarse comprendiendo todo su error pero Kenji se alejó de él y le señaló la puerta._

_-Sal de mi habitación. –Dijo con la mirada en el suelo. Su pelo cubría parte de su cara y Naruto no pudo verlo claramente. Aun así, no le hizo caso y se quedó. –Que salgas de mi habitación. –Repitió titiritando. Estaba a punto de llorar otra vez pero no quería que su padre lo viera. Él también era orgulloso y no le gustaba que lo vieran llorar._

_Naruto se acercó dando un paso._

_-No me iré. Soy tu padre y…_

_-¡No! –Lo interrumpió bruscamente levantando la mirada. –En lo que a mí respecta… -Dudó por un momento. –Yo no tengo padre. –Dijo y le dio la espalda. –Sal de mi habitación. –Repitió._

_Esas fueron las palabras más dolorosas que jamás había sentido en toda su vida. Retrocedió a paso lento y chocó con la puerta cerrada. Al abrirla vio a su esposa llorando con la mano en la boca. Ella había escuchado todo y abrazó a Naruto aun llorando. Pero al escuchar cómo se rompían las cosas en la habitación de kenji, dejó a Naruto y entró para consolar a su hijo._  
><em>Aturdido, Naruto salió de la casa sin avisar y fue a parar a un hotel. No durmió. Aún estaba atónico por esas palabras y se le grabaron fuertemente.<em>

_A la mañana siguiente recibió la llamada de su esposa pero no la tomó. El celular siguió sonando y así paso una hora. Arto del sonido tomó la llamada y se sorprendió al escuchar su hijo._

_-Perdóname papá. Me dejé llevar por la ira y en verdad siento haberte gritado. Lo que dije no era cierto. Regresa por favor… yo te quiero padre._

_Eso pareció alegrarlo y saber que su hijo no lo odiaba le devolvió el alma al cuerpo. Pero Kenji tenía razón. Él era un mal padre y tenía que remediar eso._

_-¿Papá? ¿Regresarás, verdad? –Musitó Kenji con la voz dolida. –Perdóname papá… perdóname_

_-Perdóname tú a mí Kenji. No he sido un padre ejemplar, pero voy a intentarlo. No dejaré que el trabajo te gane. Lo prometo hijo. –Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. –Prometo ser un mejor padre para ti Kenji._

_Una hora después regresaba a su casa con una sonrisa, pero al ver a la policía frente a su casa y una ventada rota se asustó. Su cuñada estaba llorando mientras metían una camilla con una persona bajo la manta. Se asustó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo temiendo lo peor. Su cuñada, al verlo, fue a abrazarlo y lloró en su pecho tartamudeando cosas sin sentido pero él sólo veía cómo el cuerpo de su hijo era tapado por una manta en una camilla._

_-K-K… Kenji. –Musitó casi sin aliento. Vio como otros policías sometían a un hombre y esta gritaba y gruñía. Lo reconoció de inmediato. –Kisho. –Dijo por lo bajo. Separó a su cuñada y la agarró de los hombros. -¿D-Dónde está…?_

_Ella señaló la ambulancia donde anteriormente habían metido la camilla y ahí comprendió. Para él, el mundo se había desplomado. Ese día pareció que lloraba por primera vez pues parecía un niño al quien le había robado su dulce… pero en su caso, le habían arrebatado la vida._

Al contar su historia ya estaba consumido por las lágrimas

-Desde entonces tengo pesadillas en donde entro a la casa y los veo muertos en el suelo. Kabuto fue mi Psiquiatra y me ayudó a recuperarme. Pero los recuerdos no se borrar así de fácil.

Hinata lo abrazó y él se aferraba a ella que también lloraba. Él no emitía ningún sonido, simplemente dejaba que sus lágrimas salieran y mojaban a Hinata. Recordar ese hecho fue mucho más doloroso de lo que había pensado pero le reconformaba saber que Hinata ahora lo entendía. Se sintió libre de los hombros al contarle de su pasado y media hora después ya estaba listo para enfrentarse a ella por su casi aborto.

Por su mirada, Hinata sabía que era turno de ella para hablar pero se sorprendió al escuchar que él tomaba la palabra.

-Quiero a esos niños Hinata. –Dijo para después tocarle el vientre y sentir un pequeño bulto. –Sé que… que antes no era un padre ejemplar pero, yo he cambiado. Sé que podré lograrlo. –La miró a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla. –Por favor… Permíteme la oportunidad de ser padre y de demostrarte que puedo amarlos sin que mi trabajo se interponga. –Miró su vientre con ternura. –Dejémoslo nacer.

Hinata sonrió. Sintió una infinita ternura al oírlo y suspiró para no volver a derramar lágrimas. Puso su mano sobre la mano de Naruto mientras éste le acariciaba el vientre y asintió. Estaba emocionada por sus palabras.

-También quiero ser madre Naruto. –Y con eso lo besó.

Se sentía aliviada ahora que sabía sobre la vida de su prometido pero también se sentía dolida. Estuvo a punto de causarle el dolor más grande después de esa tragedia, y todo por no tener comunicación.

Y pensar que el lunes en la mañana había decidido abortar. Eso hubiera sido el más grande error de su vida, pero agradecía a Dios su situación. A pesar de todo, él si tiene una solución para todo y como dijo Kabuto, Dios sabe el por qué hace las cosas.

_Una de las cosas más difíciles en la vida es tener palabras en tu corazón que no puedes pronunciar. (James Earl Jones)_

❀❀❀Continuará❀❀❀

* * *

><p>Espero que esto los haya alegrado... Nuevamente perdón por la tremenda tardanza (Me siento muy avergonzada)<br>Espero que les haya gustado...  
>¡Gracias a todos sus comentarios... me ayudaron para inspirarme y ya saben...<br>Revew= escritora feliz= continuación

PD: perdón por las faltas de ortografía... jejeje

**¡Hasta la próxima**!

❀❀❀Me regalan un reviw❀❀❀


End file.
